Yuki
by Kasaki Kihoya
Summary: I already knew that nothing would turn out alright.I really did. We were doomed from the start, weren't we? Kyo/Yuki Shounen ai.
1. Falling Snow

**No. I own nothin' of Fruits Basket. So stop asking'**

**the _italicized _words are memories.**

**Spoiler alert- For those who haven't reached book 15 yet. All the memories- except the first one- Are real happenings in Fruits Basket. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki- Part One**

Yuki. Snow. They are one in the same. Who? Who would give their child such a horrid name? Did it mean he was meant to die in the snow? Did it mean he was as cold and distant as the snow? Probably the latter.

Yuki Sohma was watching the snow fall from his bed. The white flakes only bringing bad memories.

_'What beautiful snow.' A young silver haired boy, about four or so, was standing on a veranda, watching the flakes fall silently. "Yuki. You should come inside now, before you catch a cold." Yuki turned to look at the small, yet threating figure before him. Akito was almost the same age as Yuki, only a year or so older. "But Akito, I am cold. That's what snow is. My name does mean snow, therefor I am as cold as it." Four sharp nails were then slammed against his skin. Sliding across the boys cheek violently. "If your so cold why haven't you ever went against me?!" Yuki had fallen to the ground and rolled into the perfectly layered snow, and was trembling from Akito's words. "Because I can't go against god. Just like the snow cannot disobey the weather." Even the silver haired boys voice was shaking like mad. Tears built up in the violet orbs, and were just barely kept from cascading down the ivory cheeks. "Then, if your so much like the snow, sleep in it!" Akito burst of the veranda and back into the Sohma Estate. "Fine Akito. I will." Yuki finally was able to let the salty tears fall._

"Akito." The word was lightly breathed and not even audible. No one would ever hear the pleas for help. No one would hear, because he would never ask. A single drop fell from his eye, and landed on his sheet. "Stupid me. Crying over a simple memory." At his own words he remembered the words that Momiji spoke to Tohru. Of course he only knew because Tohru had told Kyo and himself.

"_It may never come to pass, but I want to go on believing it. I want to continue to believe that there is no memory okay to forget."_

Yuki could never help but wonder, was there truth to the blond's words? If so, Yuki had never seen it. The memory of that voice speaking those words stabbed Yuki's frail heart. More and more remembrances kept swarming his mind. More and more. They just wouldn't- No, couldn't stop.

"_You should be happy that the head of the family likes you so much." Blank, unnerving eyes stared into his own frightened ones. His mother stood once more at full height and left._

"_Are you EVER going to get up?! What is wrong with you?!" The dark haired Akito stormed out of the room. The room specially made for Yuki and him. 'I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't figure out if my body or my heart's giving up.' Yuki's eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance. Only they held no emotion. No desire. Nothing._

_Yuki ran from the Christmas party and into the falling snow. The Yuki. Yuki bolted from the house and just stood there before noticing a head of Orange hair. 'What pretty Orange hair.' The boy the hair belonged to turned to face the other. "Rat." The boy breathed. "It's your fault my life's gone wrong! It's your fault no one likes me! Do the world a favor, and just die!!!" The angered boy ran from the scene, leaving Yuki to stand there and silently cry._

"Why? Why am I so hated? What did I do to deserve this?" Yuki fell to the bed, lying down on to his pillow.

Tears streaked down the sides of his pale face. They left trails of red wherever they traveled. His head grew heavy with every drop of the salty water. The wetness spread out to his cheeks, just missing his nose.

He was no longer thinking clearly.

Slowly and sluggishly he stood and made his way to the door. It was nearly midnight, and the rest of the house was sleeping peacefully. Yuki quietly crept down the stairs and towards the front door. He slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his coat.

As quietly as he slipped down stairs, he slided out the front door.

The snow still falling decided it a good idea to make Yuki one of them. The white flakes slowly landed one by one on Yuki's rather feminine figure. Yuki hadn't put his coat on. He had just slung the thing over his arm.

He contemplated putting the warm clothing over himself, but just let it fall to the ground, and kept on walking.

From up above another boy saw the other walk away from the house with his coat left to perish.

'I don't know what I'm doing, but it feels so right. What am I doing? It feels like I can't even control myself. It feels nice.' The violet eyes darkened considerably and glazed over, emotionless, and dull.

Sharp crimson eyes burned holes into the back of the retreating figure. The red haired boy stood abruptly, and jumped to a tree from the roof of Shigure Sohma's precious house, then to the ground. The boy then began to run over to the still retreating Yuki.

'Damn Rat! What's he doing out here? Especially after dropping his damn coat!'

The red head then unsuccessfully fought back memories of previous encounters with Yuki.

"_Damn Rat! Today I'll beat you for sure!" Yuki rolled his fiercely narrowed eyes. "Don't you ever come up with new insults? The ones you are using are getting rather dull." His rage built further causing him to attack the boy in his angered gaze. "I'll teach you!!" Yuki easily dodged the all too slow right hook. "Still too slow Stupid Cat." Yuki then drew up close to the other boys face, startling the boy. His eyes widened and all too quickly Yuki delivered his damage. A heavy kick with his left foot sent the latter flying through the fragile rice paper door. "Stupid Cat. Never learning his lesson."_

'Damn Rat!! Why am I even chasing him? It's not like I care. But I can't seem to control it. Stupid Yuki!'

When he finally caught up to Yuki he slowed and matched Yuki's pace and caught his thin shoulder in his grasp. "Damn Rat! Turn around! Stop walking already!" Yuki surprisingly did as told. Expecting to be hit, he closed his eyes almost tightly. Though no hit came.

He slowly opened his ruby eyes and met Yuki's with his own. 'They're darker than normal. They aren't even holding any emotion. What's wrong with him?'

Yuki's eyes lidded and he collapsed. Before he hit the ground though, he was caught in the strong arms of the other teen. Before passing out he uttered one simple word.

"Kyo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R! I'm still trying to decide what pairing this story will be. Yuki/Kyo :) -Yuki/Machi-or Yuki/Tohru... Leaning towards Yuki/Kyo... Still Let me know what you think...! It would make me so happy!


	2. The New Friendship

**YAY! I was so HAPPY with the number of reviews that this story got so quickly! So, Here's the next chapter of Yuki!**

**_Italicized_ words are still memories, only this time they are more recent...!! Second memory is from the anime. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki- Part Two**

Yuki's eyes lidded and he collapsed. Before he hit the ground though, he was caught in the strong arms of the other teen. Before passing out he uttered one simple word.

"Kyo."

The midnight colored orbs shut almost gratefully as Yuki slipped into sleep.

"_Good Morning Yuki-kun! How are you this morning?" Tohru beamed as the silver-haired boy entered the kitchen. Still very groggy, Yuki groaned in reply. Without thinking Yuki sat at the nearest empty seat at the table, which was unfortunately next to Kyo. "Damn Rat! What the Fuck?! Get the hell away from me!" Shigure casually put down his morning paper and grinned widely at the two boys. Yuki slipped back into sleep and fell onto Kyo's shoulder. Kyo tensed at the closeness and was just able to keep from shivering at the awkwardness of the situation. "I don't think he feels like moving Kyo-kun!" Kyo was suddenly brought out of whatever trance he was put under, and shot a murderous glare at the idiotic Inu. "Ah! Kyo-kun's being scary!" Shigure cried playfully. "Shut up you damned dog! Just help me get this Rat off me!" Shigure smirked at Kyo's version of begging. "No. I don't think I will." Violet eyes fluttered open, and the boy they belonged to nuzzled into what he thought was a very warm pillow, before realizing it shivered nervously. 'Hmm. Pillows don't shiver do they? No. They don't. Then what am I laying on?' "Dammit Shigure help me!" Yuki's eyes went wide as he felt the voice come from the neck he was so seductively burying himself into. His form shot up straight, and he did all he could to avoid Kyo's gaze, while trying not to blush. He failed at the blushing part. "Sorry." Shigure just snickered._

Yuki could feel his body being set onto something really warm feeling. Maybe the weather had gotten to him. As he hit the soft material under him he also felt the strong arms that had been holding his form slip away. "Kyo. D-Don't go." Yuki couldn't believe what he was saying, much less that the red-head was actually listening. For once Kyo was being nice.

The house was silent other than the breathing of the two teens. Yuki at last slid his eyes open, to be confronted by Kyo's razor sharp gaze, it seemed as if Kyo could actually see his thoughts. The consideration of what that meant stunned Yuki senseless. "Hey, Yuki. You okay?" Yuki numbly nodded as Kyo began to stand.

As Kyo stood, he felt nimble fingers reach out and lightly wrap around his wrist. Kyo turned to stare into the Rat's deep, mesmerizing, face. Fear was etched onto his face. "Do you want me to stay?" Yuki quickly nodded, not even daring to believe what he was doing.

Kyo gave the weakened Yuki a comforting squeeze. Yuki was unable to believe that Kyo was actually hugging him, but returned the embrace, afraid to loose this sense of happiness. "K-Kyo. Why?" Kyo pulled away slightly, and looked as deep as he dared go into Yuki's eyes. "I don't know. All I do know is that I can't stand seeing you like this. That I want you to get better. That I care about you." Yuki's eyes widened greatly at the surreal words. For years it seemed that Kyo and he were unable to utter words like that to each other. Now though, Kyo was saying what he had wanted someone to say for years.

"Kyo."

"Yuki." Kyo pulled Yuki into his embrace once more. Yuki was no longer shocked at the neko's actions, closed his tired eyes, and lost himself in the moment. "I don't know why, but I never want this to end." Kyo gave out a small chuckle, and slowly let go. "Yuki. You should go to sleep. Finals start tomorrow. We can't have you here at home when those tests begin." Yuki smiled. It was a real smile. _He_ was _smiling_ for his _rival_! It was obscene. But Yuki didn't care, all he cared about was that Kyo was here, and they were getting along. "Thank you, Kyo." Kyo smiled. His face seemed to glow with that one smile, and for a second Yuki forgot about everything that had gone wrong in both their lives. He even laughed. God, it had been so long since ha had laughed. Kyo's look quickly changed from happy to shocked. 'What if we weren't rivals?' The though bombarded Yuki's mind like a bomb about to explode.

"Kyo?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"What if we weren't rivals?"

The question hit Kyo like a brick. His own eyes widened considerably. The possibility stunned him. What if they weren't enemies? Could they possibly be anything else? Could the Cat and the Rat even be friends? This was too sudden. It was all happening too quickly! So Kyo did the only thing he could think of. "Of course not!" Then fled from the room. Yuki was too paralyzed to even move. Maybe they really couldn't be friends.

Yuki was too deep in thought to realize he was in pain. An attempt at standing brought out that pain. A jolt shot through his ankle and he screamed in agony. "Ah! OW!" Yuki fell back onto the couch with a rather loud thud. After a few minutes he heard someone coming down the stairs; Yuki looked up hoping against hope that it was Kyo.

"Yuki-kun?" It was Tohru. "Hello, Miss Honda." A look of concern crossed over Tohru's delicate features. Still in her nightgown Tohru ran to Yuki's side.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong? You look like your in pain!" Yuki avoided looking at her, and instead looked at his hands. "I just sprained my ankle on the way down here Miss Honda. Please, don't worry." Tohru's deep blue eyes widened in fright. "Oh! Yuki-kun, are you alright? Which ankle did you injure? Do you need help getting back to bed?"

Yuki at last turned to face Tohru's kind face. "I do actually need help to bed, if that isn't too much trouble." Tohru put on her most determined face, and stood. "Of course it isn't any trouble Yuki-kun! After all, Tohru Honda never gives up!"

Yuki laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. He seemed to be laughing a lot tonight.

"Um, okay. How should we do this? If we get too close you'll transform! Oh! I could hug you, and after your a rat I could just carry you and your clothes!" Both Yuki and Tohru whipped around when they heard another set of feet approach.

"Actually, I'll take him. It'll be easier on both of you." Kyo was once again walking calmly down the stairs. "Tohru. Go back to bed. Finals start tomorrow, don't they? You need your rest." Tohru bolted up the stairs, but not before the usual apology. "Of course Kyo! How stupid of me. I'll go there right now!"

Once the brunette was gone, Yuki and Kyo were left staring at each other. For a moment all was silent. Until Kyo walked toward Yuki and told him to stand. "I know you can at least stand, it's walking you can't manage." Yuki stood, suspicious of Kyo's intentions. Then in less then a second, Kyo picked Yuki up bridal style, and Yuki's face flushed to the color rivaling Kyo's hair. "Kyo! What are you doing?" Kyo looked down at Yuki's face and laughed to himself. "Getting you to your room. What's it look like?" Yuki went darker still. "Don't even go there." Kyo realized what he said sounded like, and also went a little red.

This reminded Yuki of all the times Haru had done the same thing with him.

"_Yuki. Don't deny how you feel." Yuki shot a cold glare at Black Haru. "I'm not denying anything, you just live in denial." Haru gave Yuki a seductive look, and cupped his chin in the palm of his right hand. "Aw. Do my words anger you?" Yuki rolled his eyes and looked straight at Haru. "Yes." Then Yuki hit Haru just hard enough to knock him out._

"Yuki."

The sound of his name brought him back to what was really happening. "Yes Kyo." Kyo paused on the stairs, and looked down at the boy in his arms. "That friendship thing you were talking about. I've decided that if you really want to risk it, we could try to get along." Yuki's face brightened immediately. "Kyo! That's great! Thank you so much. You know why I want to try it?" Kyo shook his head. "I want to try this because all our lives, even before we met, we've been forced to be enemies. By ourselves, by Akito, by our parents, everyone. I'm sick of it. I want to try to actually get to know you." Kyo's intense look softened to one of compassion. "Thank you, Yuki. You don't know how much that means to me." Yuki stared into Kyo's crimson orbs. "Your right. I don't know how much that means to you, but I want to learn." Kyo looked away from Yuki and continued up the stairs.

Setting Yuki on his lightly ruffled bed. Kyo had placed the small body at the end of the bed. He then went to the other end, the one by his pillow, and pulled the sheets way back. He made his way quickly back to Yuki and picked the smaller boy up again. Yuki was gently set on top of his sheets, and the blanket was drawn carefully over him.

"Good night, Yuki." Yuki sat up a little and flung his arms around Kyo's neck, which sent Kyo tumbling down onto the bed.

"Yuki! What-" Yuki let go of Kyo and Looked him in the eyes. "Kyo, you don't know how long I've been praying for something like this. So long." Kyo bit his lip, feeling some of Yuki's pain. "I've needed the same thing. Your not alone. You never will be alone ever again."

"Thank you Kyo."

"Your welcome, Yuki."

Neither Yuki nor Kyo could believe that this was happening. Neither was comprehending the full extent of what this friendship meant. "So, we're friends now?" Kyo nodded as he embraced Yuki once more. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kyo shook his head in disapproval. "You shouldn't be going to school. Your injured, you shouldn't be going to school. Even if it's finals." Yuki acknowledged this fact and laid down. "Okay, I'll see you after school then?" Kyo said yes, and retreated to his own room for the night.


	3. Slowly Falling

**Hello my dear readers! It is I, Kasaki-Chan! I have returned with a new chapie of 'Yuki'! Alright, sorry this wasn't up as quick as the others, but I just started my Eighth Grade year, so, chapters won't be commin' out as fast anymore. I swear I work on them in my free class time though! I already had the first three paragraphs of this chapter done yesterday. Yeah, you understand right?! I mean we've all been through it before. Can't write, we're at school, am I right? Yep. I thinkers I am. Anyway, Akito and Tohru will also play important roles in this story, so look out for that. And by special request, I will hint at Yuki/Matchi, but the main pairing will be Yuki/Kyo. If you don't like that GET OUT NOW!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki- Part Three**

The Next morning was odd to say the least. Yuki had forgotten to shut off the agonizingly loud, as well as stubborn alarm clock. The blaring noise the digital clock emitted forced its way into the teenage boys dream.

_All around Yuki, crimson eyes were watching every move he made, every breath he took, and even listening to every sound he made. All at once, they blinked, sending shivers up the boys spine. When all the deep red eyes opened once again, they seemed to pull in the already frightened Yuki._

The dark-haired teen awoke with a start. His heart was racing as it had never done before, the ivory skin of his forehead was coated with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes were widened considerably,and his mind wasn't even fully awake yet. After several long minutes of being wide eyed and panting, Yuki's head began to become sore. It still took a short while afterwards to wake himself from the all to sudden trance he had been put into. "W-What was that?" The heavy breathing hadn't ceased as of yet, but had slowed considerably, which allowed thoughts to form in his head.

'That dream. Could it be I was actually dreaming of Kyo?' At long last, his rapid breathing had become a normal easy paced stream of breathing. "No. Why would it be a nightmare?" The confusion only brought Yuki more into the waking world around him. If he had learned anything from high school it was that waking up was a pain.

At the thought of Kyo, Yuki's stomach took a dive and plummeted to god knows where. The fear that thought instilled inside of Yuki was astonishing, and that was saying the least. A more descriptive word would be something like suffocating. The shock and fright of the moment was more than enough to cut off proper circulation to his brain. How he pulled off these miracles of life, he may never know.

Before he knew it the dark-haired teenager had been sitting there in a daze for around a half-hour, and the light was flooding the room more than Yuki would have liked. He knew Tohru and Kyo had left for school hours ago, and that they should be home in about forty-five minutes. So, quickly as well as quietly, the pale skinned boy made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. One could almost call his act sneaky.

At the downstairs, he found not a soul wandering, but himself of course. The silence racked his mind even further. He had miraculously pulled himself away from thoughts of Kyo before they started. Though memories of previous days were unsuccessfully fought back.

"_Good morning Kyo-kun! Hello Yuki-kun! How are you two this morning?" Tohru Honda, the ever optimistic young girl questioned as the two sleep infested teens entered the beautiful smelling kitchen. The aromas of various breakfast dishes filled the nostrils of the two sleepy teens. The sweet smell seemed to knock each out of their stupor, and force their arrival into the world of reality. "I'm fine Honda-san, it's this stupid Cat you should worry about." Tohru's innocent blue eyes widened in concern. "What?! What's wrong with Kyo? Is he alright?" Yuki was slightly agitated with Tohru's worrisome response, but withheld from sharing his frustration, for fear he may set her off. "No. He's fine Honda-san. I was merely playing around." Tohru's frown of fear turned right then and there, into a gorgeous smile that could rival heavens light. If Tohru wasn't some sort of angel, Yuki didn't know what to call her._

_He slowly opened his ruby eyes and met Yuki's with his own. 'They're darker than normal. They aren't even holding any emotion. What's wrong with him?' Yuki's eyes lidded and he collapsed. Before he hit the ground though, he was caught in the strong arms of the other teen. Before passing out he uttered one simple word._

"_Kyo."_

All of the gray haired s thoughts took a turn for the worse when they reached that moment. Yuki had fallen asleep last night comfortable and at peace, but now, as he had woken up and gone over the nights events, Yuki had become so confused, and even a little scared. This new turn in the cat and rat relationship was drastic, and it opened so many new and disastrous possibilities. If it failed one of them, if not both would be left to suffer once more in the darkness of their souls. The consequences were high and chances of succeeding were low, but last night, Kyo had seemed determined to make it work. What was most surprising was that Yuki had wanted the same thing, and he still did.

It was only fifteen more minutes until Kyo and Tohru would arrive. Only fifteen more minutes till he, Yuki Sohma would have to face his 'former' rival, Kyo Sohma. The fear rose again inside of Yuki's small chest, but the sensation wasn't as painful. For some reason or another Yuki's heart would ache when ever he thought that this could just be a way for Kyo to beat him. It was strange feeling this way. Although when thoughts that the little friendship thing they had going might work raced through his overly curious mind, joy filled him to the brim and his heart sped up a little. Yuki wasn't sure what this new feeling was, but it felt good. He couldn't help but to loose himself and the time within that feeling.

Before he knew it fifteen minutes had almost passed him by. There was only around two minutes before the two would walk through that door. Yuki couldn't stop from wondering how Kyo would greet him. If he smile and say hello, or if he would scowl at the gray haired boy and storm off to the roof. The two scenarios were easy to envision in his mind, but one sent pain through his chest while the other had his heart beating so fast he couldn't keep up.

The front door clicked open.

In front of the door stood Kyo Sohma, red hair and all. Tohru was no where to be seen. "Hey Yuki." Kyo passed down a smile to the already nervous Yuki. The smile sent his heart into even faster motion, and his stomach was doing small flips. "Hi Kyo. Where's Tohru?" After taking his shoes off, he walked over to the couch and sat right next to Yuki. The smaller boy could feel his cheeks heat up while his heart sped up to an even faster pace. "Tohru's at work, she won't be back till late, and Shigure's at a writers convention, won't be back until next week." They were alone. Totally alone. That thought send Yuki's mind reeling. All he could do was smile at the taller boy.

Kyo hadn't missed the moment Yuki blushed. What had that meant? Was Yuki embarrassed to be seen getting along with the cat? That hadn't been what he was aiming for. He wanted a chance to get to know Yuki, to learn more about the boy he had so dishonestly hated. The boy he had looked up to for years. He wanted to be friends with Yuki, but he couldn't understand the way his heart sped up around the silver haired boy, and the way he got so nervous around him. Maybe this was just a side effect.

Kyo had looked away when he had felt the heat rising in his own cheeks, but had turned back, not caring if he was red or not. "Yuki?" Yuki faced him, staring into his ruby colored eyes. "Yes Kyo?" Kyo was barely able to hold back a gulp. "I was thinking, uh, since you've been inside all day you might like to go to the park." Kyo face felt as if it was on fire, he had never felt like this, and didn't know what to make of this new feeling.

Yuki smiled and stood. "You don't have to make excuses to take me places Kyo, but yes, I'd love to go to the park with you. Maybe when we get back I can teach you something about me." Yuki walked upstairs to get changed and Kyo walked back to the door and slipped his shoes back on. Why had he done that? He hadn't even planned on asking Yuki to go somewhere with him. 'Oh well. Damage done.' Within a few minutes Yuki had come walking down the stairs and greeted Kyo with a beautiful smile. It had caused Kyo's face to burn with intensity. Inside Yuki chuckled to himself, he knew that whatever this new feeling was, Kyo and him were facing it together.

The two teens had left rather quickly after Yuki had made his way downstairs once more. Yuki had decided on some of his new clothes instead of his usual Chinese style shirts. Since Yuki had become the president of the school council Kakeru Manabe, the vice president, had forced Yuki to get some more modern clothes. The clothes Yuki was wearing consisted of a sort of loose black tee shirt, a half zipped up dark red hoodie, and some black jeans. Kyo stunned that Yuki actually had real clothes that could be worn in public, he though was still wearing his school uniform, but it looked good on him, so Kyo figured that it was fine.

Yuki and Kyo had both been nervous on their way to the neighborhood park, and remained in silence until the swings came into view.

Yuki was finally getting tired of the awkward silence. "So, Kyo. I was wondering, why did you suggest the park?" Kyo's face turned instantly to face Yuki, and said boy did the same. "I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to something with you." The whole being friends thing was still a relatively new concept to the both of them, so they were very nervous around each other, but they were still failing to understand why they seemed to crave each others company.

"Thank you Kyo, I really like having you around. It's sort of calming in a way." The look in the amethyst eyes told Kyo that the words coming out of Yuki's inviting mouth were real. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never thought his mouth was inviting before. Oh to hell with it. I really don't care anymore.' Kyo smiled gently at Yuki's response. Somehow, being with Yuki always seemed to make him happy. Even after his horrific past he was managing to be happy.

All the equipment at the park was old and rusty, but still fit to play on. Besides the city was supposed to be replacing this stuff soon.

Yuki and Kyo swung in silence both trying to remember this moment.

Somehow they couldn't figure out that they had captured the others heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm thinkin' bout a lemon in later chapies. Tell me if I should. If the majority says yes, then the rating will go up. Marty. You don't count. Sorry, but I know what you would say.


	4. Quickly Changing

**Hey everyone! I'm back this wonderful weekend with a new chapie with the greatness of Yuki! Sigh. Life is GOOD sometimes! I love writing this story and I am happy that people love reading it! I'm hoping to make this story at least 11 chapter long, so there is still lots more Yuki in the future. Wow. I got three whole paragraphs done in English and began the fourth... I'm making up the rest...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kasaki Kihoya**

**P.s: Thoughts are also Italicized but they get Stars!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki- Part Four**

Survival had always been the one rule between the two Sohma teens. Now, that rule had been broken replaced with a stronger one.

Friendship was something they never considered, a concept never known. They were treading on unknown territory and both knew this quite well. Extra precautions were taken, so that they would not lose to the other.

"Kyo" A soft shy voice called from the swing right next to Kyo's. "Yeah." Kyo looked over, a softness placed where hatred had once resided. " I really like this. You know, just sitting here and not fighting. It's so, nice." A peaceful smile graced Yuki's feminine features and only added to the beauty brought on by the glow of the sunset. Kyo felt warmth spread through his cheeks and smiled back. It felt odd to smile at Yuki, but it was a feeling he could get used to. "Yeah, I really like this too." The same warmth in Kyo's cheeks spread over Yuki's.

"Kyo? What is every feeling running through your head right now? To me this feels kind of weird, and I need to know it's not just me."

Kyo looked over once more, not realizing he ever looked away. "Well, how should I know?!" Yuki giggled slightly, but quickly recovered. "Come on Kyo, I know your smarter than that! Just answer the question." Kyo turned away and glared at the ground instead of Yuki. "It feels a little awkward, but just right at the same time. Being here with you, I mean. Making you smile makes me feel a little embarrassed, but calm all at once. Sitting in silence and talking away with you, it makes me want to know more about you, and be around you. It's confusing, but I like it." Yuki had a shocked look plastered on his face, and it quickly broke into a smile. "That's just how I feel!"

Things from there on happened way too fast for Kyo to comprehend.

Yuki jumped off the swing and walked over to Kyo, lifting him as well. Then, almost lovingly, he wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and embraced his stiff form, and burying his face in the tanned neck. Both faces flushed red when Kyo returned the gesture.

Life seemed to be in a bad mood, because she really wanted to make them flush a deep red.

Kyo felt Yuki's foot step on his and instinctively backed up right into the swing. He tumbled over the swing and to the ground dragging Yuki with him.

They landed one on top of the other. Yuki's face was right next to Kyo's and Yuki had his legs on either side of Kyo's, straddling his waist. It felt like both faces would implode from the burning, but they didn't. It would've been funny though.

Every parts of their bodies were touching. Face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. Gee I wonder where the phrase 'Joined at the Hip' came from?!

As soon as the two boys realized their suggestive positions Yuki jumped off Kyo revealing his burned face. "G-g-gomen nasai! Oh Kami-sama, Kyo, Gomen nasai!"

Yuki was panicking to say the least. He kept on rambling on how sorry he was and how he didn't mean for that to happen. In short, he was acting like Tohru.

_God. All he did was, well...Straddle me. Okay, yeah, that is still pretty bad. Although I don't think it warrants an acting like Tohru license._

_Holy fuck! I can't believe I just straddled Kyo! I could've sworn I felt something hard though. Probably his hip bones. Still! I. Straddled. Kyo. Sohma. He is the Cat for Kami-sama's sake!What have I done?! I must have made things so awkward...!_

Yuki's thoughts and rushed apologies were interrupted by a fit of laughter coming from not so far away. From right below his line of vision was a fiery headed boy curled up in a laughing fit. "Kyo?" The instantly apologetic tone of Yuki's silky voice automatically turned confused, with just a slight hint of annoyance.

A few more giggles. That's right. I said giggles people, get over it. After a few more giggles Kyo was at last able to regain some breath. "S-sorry..." The all too confused Gray haired boy simply cocked his head. "Eh?" Kyo beamed. And by beamed I mean like glowed with something resembling happiness. Or maybe it was a trick of the light? "What was so funny...?" Kyo's entire face was alight with joy. "You sounded just like Tohru! Babbling away about apologies and just random stuff! Sorry, it was just priceless.

Hey, Neko?" Kyo averted his gaze from the backside of his eyelids to me in a split second. "Yeah, Nezumi?" Said Nezumi smiled in a glorious gentle fashion that the beauty of the sight took Kyo by surprise, and he let out an inaudible gasp, obviously entranced. "You ever notice, we bring out each others best and worse?" Kyo took a mere moment to think about all the encounter he could remember between the two. "We defiantly brought out the others worse. Yet, I like what seems to be your best. Is that strange?"

Yuki laughed full heartedly. "It couldn't be, after all I feel the same!" Kyo fake hit Yuki's shoulder. "Get over yourself." "Make me." It all started out as play hitting, but somehow it ended up as play wrestling. They rolled in the sand, then just stopped. They laid there just a foot away from each others warm bodies, not really concentrating on anything. "Being someones true friend. It's amazing."

All too soon the moment ended when Kyo stood, but began again when Kyo offered his perfectly tanned hand. "We better go home. Shigure might get ideas." "Alright. Can we come here more often?" At this Kyo wrapped his arm around Yuki's slim shoulder. "Anything for my new ichiban ii tomodachi."

"Just what have you two been up two? You two are so messed up! The possibilities!"

"ANATA HENTAISHA SHIGURE!!!" The two boys mercilessly threw whatever nonbreakable objects they could find at the Inu. "I kid! I kid!!" With those last words Shigure retreated to his 'office,' god only knew what really happened in there.

Tohru was apparently in bed already. Not surprising. She had a busy day at work, it was expected she would be asleep. "See you tomorrow Kyo?" "Yeah. You need to catch up on finals anyway." Yuki gave Kyo what seemed to be the worlds most magical smile the world had ever seen. "Pick me up when I'm finished with after school work?" Kyo slapped his back gently, almost affectionately. "Not like I'll let a pretty face like yours walk back here alone!" The rats face was changing color as heat rose to the sensitive face. "Thanks. Uh...Goodnight?" "Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please excuse the UBER lateness of this chapie. School gets in the way of a lot of thingies! Please enjoy this chapie, I promise to make the next one longer just for you people!!! By the way, there will be no Yuki Kyo action for awhile because I need to bring Akito and Tohru into the general plot somehow, so don't expect too much Yuki and Kyo stuff till chapie 6-7...Sorry!

-Kasaki Kihoya


	5. Embarrassing Seduction

_I am so fucking sorry pplz! I really meant to update so much sooner that is is not funny. I have been packed with so much school work, and familial stress, I could not find any inspiration. So! To make up for everything, here is an extra specially well thought over chapter of Yuki!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Yuki Part five**

Clear morning light spread through the surprisingly messy room of Sohma Yuki. A heavy fogginess clouded his thinking, forcing him to do whatever came to mind.

At first that morning wasn't any worse than the previous ones, it was, after all, just a normal school day.

Sohma Kyo,Yuki's cousin, turned as he heard approaching footsteps. When a tired and groggy eyed Yuki turned around the corner, and into Kyo's vision, the redhead smiled brightly. Yuki had to stop and think for a moment about what to do before he smiled gently back. "Morning Yuki," said Kyo, a little more cheerful then he ought to be. "Yeah, mornin'," replied Yuki, who, even for a morning, was responding rather slowly.

It was then, that things took a turn.

Yuki had just sat down next to Kyo, when his head fell to the side, and landed on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo looked at his shoulder, and saw Yuki's peaceful face. Kyo really did not have the heart to tell Yuki he had woken up two hours early, mostly because he enjoyed his company. Heat slowly took over Kyo's face, while in his stomach, it felt like he would collapse from the fluttering.

The porcelain face and long lashes only added to the stunning beauty that was Yuki.

_What's going on? Why am I so embarrassed by him falling asleep on me? Yet, I feel like I want to put my head on top of his. ...No... I really should just wake him. Then again, he wasn't too happy last time I tried that... Aw, damn it all, I'll just carry him to his room._

Kyo had to move softly and slowly in order to arrange himself into a standing position. On the floor that is. As usual, Kyo had failed to outwit Yuki, even while he was asleep. Their position could be called suggestive, at the very least.

Yuki's face was nuzzled in the space between his head and the base of his neck. His left arm, which looked too delicate to be male, was draped over Kyo chest, while the right was tangled in the soft, fiery locks. Yuki's own hair, gray and silky, rested just below Kyo's chin. The mouses body was half on and half on top of Kyo. While Yuki's left leg wrapped around Kyo's own.

The cat's heart was pounding furiously, but if he scrambled away Yuki might awake. If he stayed, someone may discover the two boys, or Yuki might wake up and hate Kyo. Either option brought disaster. Yuki moved slightly then sighed, eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?" Yuki lifted his head, and shook it roughly. Violet eyes then fell on Kyo. "Kyo? Why are you on the floor?" For a moment there was silence. Then, in Yuki's head, something clicked.

Yuki turned away, suddenly refusing to look at Kyo. "...I'm sorry...Kyo, I'm sorry." Kyo's eyes grew wide as he slowly realized what was going on. "It's alright Yuki, accidents happen," Kyo whispered gently.

"Unknowingly to Kyo, tears were building up in Yuki's eyes. "You... Don't hate me?" The orange neko was more shocked than anything, but still replied quickly. "Of course not! How Could I?"

Yuki spun around and flung his arms, feminine as they were, around Kyo's neck, forcing him into an embrace. Tears fell from Yuki's face and dripped onto Kyo's uniform. "Thank you, Kyo."

Soon after what could be called a lover quarrel, at least if you had not been listening, Shigure and Tohru began to wake up. Yuki and Kyo seemed to be back to normal, at least, back to what had become normal over a matter of days.

For hours now, Yuki had had this plaguing feeling. Almost like someone was going to attack him at any moment. School had already ended, and Yuki needed to hurry to the Student Council room. It was no time to be worrying.

"Yun-Yun!! You made it, as usual!" Kakeru Manabe, although shockingly, was the vice president, with Yuki being president. A rather silent, but yet emotional girl, who went by Kuragi Matchi was the treasurer. Kimi Todo and Naohito Sakuragi were the two secretaries.

"Good afternoon, Kakeru. I appologize, but I must leave a few minutes early today." Yuki politely explained. "May I ask where to?!" Nao hastily shot back. "I need to assist my cousin with something, that's all." Nao made a non-caring noise, but Yuki knew he was upset. Other than himself, Nao was the only one who bothered to get work done. To think, these people were supposed to be smart.

The afternoon was oddly quiet, and as rare as it was, Yuki was enjoying the semi-Peaceful room. The time soon came for Yuki to leave and meet Kyo out by the gate. As the Violet eyed boy walked through the empty corridors that creeping feeling of forbidding returned, though not nearly as heavy as before.

When Yuki stepped outside the doors, his eyes met with Kyo's. In an instant, they blushed at the remembrance of the mornings events. His head ducked so that the other boy wouldn't see his cheeks. Though Kyo smiled because he had already seen the tinge.

As soon as Yuki was thinking he was clear, he lifted his head and smiled while uttering a quick greeting to Kyo.

"Today was oddly uneventful. Only one fan girl asked me out today!" Kyo chuckled. "Why do you always decline anyway?" Yuki gave Kyo a rather harsh scowl before answering. "They are far too obsessive, and if I said yes, I would never have time to myself." Before even he knew it, Yuki himself was laughing.

Yuki's beauty showed through like never before, even Kyo had to admit he was better looking than anyone he had ever seen. Kyo was focusing so much on Yuki that he hadn't noticed the big rock in front of him, and tripped. Yuki having seen, attempted to catch his friend, but could only manage to force himself down as well.

Once again, the two seemed to be in an awkward position, but this time, no appologies, not even a single word.

Kyo stared into Yuki's violet orbs, as the other boy watched his red ones, a glazed look taking over.

"Kyo, I don't know what I'm doing anymore." The nezumi whispered sweetly. One of the hands holding up the boy rose and cupped the neko's face. Then, silently Yuki lowered himself, and their lips met gently. Both melted into the kiss.

That was when Yuki knew he was slowly falling for Kyo Sohma, the families one and only outcast.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_That is all for now! Why you ask?? Because I feel like it! I know I owe you pplz WAY MORE! But you may have a new chapie out this weekend! I have a Social Studies Trimester final tomorrow, and Manga club on Wednesday, so I can't start work till Thursday. I have no School Friday though!! So, If I make myself write, you may have another installment by Friday or Saturday!! As always- Review, it makes me feel better!_

_-Kasaki Kihoya_


	6. Promises

_I'm REALLY REALY REALLY sorry_

_I'm REALLY REALY REALLY sorry. So much inactiveness. It must've sucked for all you fans of this story, but since I have honest time now, I can write again._

_Kasaki Kihoya_

--

**Yuki**

**Chapter Six**

Their kiss was slow, in the way it was carried out, but if your speaking action, it was very rushed. It began innocently, but soon enough Kyo was rubbing his tongue against Yuki's lower lip. The gray haired boy gladly gave in to his ministrations. With his tongue in Yuki's mouth, he could taste an array of different intermingling flavors that made up 'Yuki'. The first, and most potent, that Kyo noticed was none other than Strawberry, Yuki and Tohru's favorite fruit. To be honest Kyo didn't mind Strawberry every now and then, but with Yuki he could easily taste it everyday.

At that thought, was when everything clicked into place. He was not just Kyo, and the boy under him was not just Yuki. He was the cat, and Yuki was the mouse. This was completely wrong. Forbidden. They would be punished if they were caught doing things like this to eachother.

He couldn't put Yuki through that. Never.

Kyo broke away, although he didn't want to. He made sure not to linger on the taste of Yuki at that moment, otherwise he may risk their safety again, by placing his lips against Yuki's.

"I-I can't do this, Yuki." Yuki's passionate eyes all at once lost their spark. That sight made Kyo feel absolutely terrible. His words hurt even more. "Why, Kyo? I thought you liked me." Kyo automatically responded, not wanting to leave any space for confusion in Yuki's mind. "I do! Really, Yuki, I do. I just…" Yuki looked genuinely confused now. "Just what? Please Kyo, please tell me. I want to know what your thinking." "…" When Kyo said nothing, Yuki had a brilliant idea. "I want to know I'm not the only one who feels this way. Tell me what your thinking right now." Leave it to Yuki to find the completely inappropriate time for personal humor. He had semi-quoted himself, from when they were at the park.

"I'm thinking, Yuki, that I just want to protect you. From Akito. From Myself."

Yuki could barely hear Kyo's words, they were spoken so softly.

"I can understand why you would protect me from Akito, but why you?" Yuki had a whole new arsenal of questions to launch at Kyo about this. "Beacause, I'm just as dangerous as Akito. If he knew you were in love with someone, you would be in enough trouble, but if that someone were me, you could get life threateningly injured. That would hurt me so much. You don't even know."

"Oh, Kyo." With that Yuki placed his arms around Kyo's neck, and pulled him into a tight embrace. One that threatened not to let go. Ever.

"Somehow, we will work this out, Kyo. I want to love you in peace."

That was a promise neither was sure could be kept.

_--_

_Sorry it's so short. But I will write more soon!_


	7. The Midnight Effect

_I'm back!! Told you I'd get better at updating, didn't I Tsami?! This ones for you! My "G" rated stalker! Lol. Peace pplz!_

--

**Yuki **

**Chapter Seven**

To be honest, a lot of things scared Kyo Sohma. Not that he would ever admit to it, though. Kyo was the kind of person that, even if he didn't like you, he felt he had to be strong to protect you. Yuki noticed this after their first kiss.

To want to protect him from Akito. In Yuki's opinion, that was the ultimate sacrifice. The very thought of Kyo facing Akito's wrath alone scared the shit out of Yuki. The Akito Yuki had known, he had never been one to go easy on people related in any way shape or form to his "precious" Yuki.

Kyo Sohma was willing to face that wrath. He had, of course, promised that he would keep Yuki safe. If that meant looking Akito in the eyes and defying him right then and there, then that's what it would take.

Yuki Sohma was not one to disrespect a promise. If someone made him a promise, he held them to their word. If he made a promise, even if he was reluctant to carry it out, he did.

When something scared Yuki, it marked his poor soul for life. It may take years before he can stop shaking about something. This, more than anything else simply pissed Kyo off, and made him more determined to beat the crap out of Akito.

This doesn't mean however that they no longer had days to themselves.

By some miracle of life, Kyo had gotten Yuki to climb onto the roof without having the ladder two inches away from him the whole time. This was definite progress.

That night, the stars seemed to be shinning bright without any apparent effort. "Yuki?" The mouse turned to look at the much more masculine face in front of him. "Yes, Kyo?" Kyo heaved a sigh up into the sky before replying. "Why do you think that the stars are shinning so brightly tonight?" This question had Yuki facing Kyo in awe. That orange haired boy kept surprising him every day. The thought had never crossed Yuki's mind to even guess Kyo for the sensitive type.

A long moment passed before Yuki could answer. He had to put some thought into the answer before he could give it. "Kyo, I would like to think that when the stars are bright like tonight, they are the reflections of a humans strongest emotions." Kyo eyes Yuki with a look that questioned Yuki's thinking. Or added to it, Yuki couldn't really tell. He was not a people person.



"What emotion is that, Yuki?" The question was breathed, but contained his entire being for that moment.

"Love."

_I'm not gonna cry! It's just the stars, and Kyo being here, and our lousy promise! Why didI even say such a thing? Can I even hold up to my word?_

Kyo was watching a single tear slide down his face with a pained expression. He really wanted to know what the other was thinking about, but knew the chances were slim.

Suddenly, a shy, quiet voice reached his ear;

"Kyo, do you love me?"

The cat wasn't sure whether or not to answer right away or take time with his answer. He chose the latter. What he didn't expect was for the air to get really awkward. Obviously Kyo had chosen wrong. Obviously he needed to correct his mistake.

"Yuki," Kyo whispered, a passion deep in his voice, "how could I not love you?" Afer comprehending Kyo's words, Yuki broke into a mess of tears and sobs. It hurt Kyo to see Yuki this way, but as long as they were together in some sense of the word, he assumed everything would be okay.

One fact about life: Never assume.

Yuki fell asleep after an hour of tears, and they were still on the roof. Somehow Kyo had to maneuver Yuki down the ladder and to his room without injuring the boy. Much easier said than done. Kyo, however, being the super kitty he is, managed this great feat. He should get an award for most flexible.

When Yuki was safely in his room, and under the blankets on his bed, Kyo left and headed towards his own room. He turned in the direction of his room, which is closest to the stairs, and met a pair of small brown eyes. Definitely not Tohru.

"Shigure." Kyo acknowledged the novelist in front of him. Shigure just happened to be blocking the path to his room.

Shigure eyed Kyo carefully before choosing even more careful words. "Kyo, do you have feelings for Yuki?" Kyo felt the intensity of the question go straight to his face. "So what if I do?" The comeback words would be sure to hit the dog off guard.

On the contrary, it had the opposite effect. The words provoked him further. "Kyo, I hope you know just how dangerous that is. Yes, I understand what it feels like. You want to do everything to protect him. Though sometimes you just can't… Sometimes, it is just easier to let go. Allow things to return to the way they were."

Anger flooded through Kyo. So much in fact, that his voice barely went above a whisper. "Damn it, Shigure! Of course I know what my feelings entail. I'm not stupid. I-"



"Kyo, I never said you were stupid. Sorry, please continue."

Kyo glared at Shigure for interrupting, but continued. "I'm not stupid… I just… I…I love Yuki. I could never give him up. He means too much to me."

Shigure's eyes betrayed him in that moment, and showed Kyo some sympathy, which the latter immediately picked up on. "Kyo. I honor your feelings, but their validity may become null if Akito and the other zodiacs were to hear of it.In the end your feelings and Yuki's could mean absolutely nothing. If Akito hears of it, there will be no happy ending. I hope you understand that. Take care of what you have, Kyo. Hold it close. You may someday have to let go."

As Shigure turned to walk away, Kyo caught his yakata sleeve. "Shigure, how do you know all of this?" A slight chuckle escaped Shigure as he turned to face Kyo for the last time that night. "I once tried to defy Akito, in the name of love. Believe me Kyo, nothing good can ever come of a relationship if it involves the cursed."

Kyo's arm dropped. _'Nothing good can come of a relationship if it involves the cursed.'_ The words echoed in his mind long after Shigure had left. He had literally been frozen with shock. _'Take care of what you have, Kyo. Hold it close. You may someday have to let go.'_ No other feeling he had right now mattered. All he could think about was that none of this mattered. In the end, they would end up the same as before this began.

Eventually, close to morning he made his way to his room, and onto his bed. Though he didn't sleep at all.

'_Sometimes it's just easier to let go. Allow things to return to the way they were.'_

Words that brought agony echoed in his mind.

'_If Akito hears of it, there will be no happy ending.'_

"No happy ending? So, what is the point of this?" Kyo said to himself.

'_Take care of what you have, Kyo. Hold it close. You may someday have to let go.'_

"I am holding it close, you damned dog… I am." This was when everything fell apart for Kyo Sohma.

'_You may someday have to let go.'_

The strong willed Kyo Sohma, the cat, the outcast, began to cry. He just broke down in his own room, and cried till eventually, like Yuki, he fell asleep.

To be honest, Kyo sohma was not the type that cried. If anything in this messed up life is for sure it is this: When Kyo Sohma cries you are absolutely and totally screwed.

'_You may someday have to let go.'_

--

Yes! I made it to a forth page!! I know the second half is really sad, but did I say this would be a happy story with a happy ending? Nope, I did not! I am keeping my word and updating! My goal is to finish this story if possible, before Christmas this year. Hope I can do it…

Kasaki Kihoya signing out


	8. Temporary Relief

_Hey! I'm back! Well. Let's get on with this since I wanna go to bed soon! Lol._

**Yuki Chapter Eight**

That morning, Kyo awoke with a headache. Such is as crying does to people. Truth be told, Kyo could not bring himself to admit to having shed tears of any sort. Kyo would however admit this: He was stubborn. He was also determined to prove Shigure wrong. Though, even with his, shall we say stupidity, he was not sure he could.

He got out of bed, and got dressed in his winter uniform. _Spring will be here soon… _Kyo thought solemnly. The long-sleeved, white uniform was slightly crinkled, for he had tossed it on top of his bed, and had been sleeping on it the last few nights.

Once dressed, Kyo headed for the ladder at the back of the hall upstairs. He just had to go to the roof today. It was his special thinking place, and he really needed to think this morning. After all, he still had a few hours before Tohru would or Shigure would even be awake. Okay, there was the chance Shigure was awake already, but that was slim. You never know though.

_Why did Shigure have to say that? Okay, I know why, but why to me? He could have told Yuki earlier. I really don't want to lose Yuki because of Akito, or this stupid fucking curse! It is so stupid and pointless! All I want is to love Yuki! Why does this fucking family have to make things so bloody complicated?! _

Really, Kyo knew all the answers to the questions his head was asking, but he just simply did not want to acknowledge what he knew was true. The truth of the matter was that in the end, none of this will have mattered, in the end he and Yuki will be forcibly separated. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing.

As the rising of the sun turned the sky an orangy-pink, Kyo felt immensely overwhelmed with emotions he did not know how to handle. The way his life had been, he never had had the chance to learn.

The way Kyo had broken down last night had opened up a whole new perspective of life. A view that allowed him to show a little sadness, now and then. One that was somewhat kind in letting him express his true feelings, both towards Yuki, and towards his life. For once, he felt hopeful. About what was still uncertain. Maybe it was just this day in general, maybe not. All he knew, is that bringing himself up to his roof had filled him with a warm feeling.

From his place on the nicely tiled roof top, Kyo was beginning to smell the makings of a wonderfully delicious breakfast being prepared by Tohru Honda. "There are days I really do love that girl." Kyo whispered to himself, knowing full well he was only referring to her skills in the kitchen.

This was when Yuki awoke. He yawned heavily, more than ready to sleep some more, but one glance at his alarm clock told him he better wake up. Once dressed, the still sleepy Yuki nearly tripped, but managed to clumsily stagger down the stairs. _Evil Stairs of Doom,_ Yuki thought darkly.

When the gray haired boy arrived down stairs, Kyo was already seated, talking lightly with Tohru-kun.



"So, Tohru, what do you plan to suggest for the upcoming 'Welcome Haru' festival?" Kyo said at least somewhat politely.

"Oh, not much. I just want to bring up that we should have some Harumaki served at lunch. Do you think that's a good- Oh! Good morning Yuki-kun! Would you like some breakfast? I made Rice with egg and soy sauce!" Tohru beamed at Yuki when he entered the room.

If smiles could glow, Tohru's would have blinded people. She was way too kind to be just one person.

"Yes, please Honda-san. I really do need to wake up some more." Yuki replied gratefully.

"You do know that Tohru has been here for over two years now right? You really don't have to be so formal." Kyo said a bit nonchalantly. Yuki just nodded a bit and sat next to Kyo on the far left of the table.

Shigure chose this moment to pop his head in, and be his usual perverted self. "Oh my Tohru-kun, what have you made for us to _devour_ this fine lovely morning?"

Tohru smiled brightly, "Rice with Egg and Soy sauce!"

"Oh my, our lovely little flower has made us an amazing Thai dish for breakfast! Oh, if I could ever repay you, there are _so _many things I would do for you."

At Shigure's comment, the boys switched to 'Defend Tohru' mode. For, as the 'responsible men' of the household, it was their duty to protect the sole female, and her unbelievable innocence.

"DAMNIT SHIGURE! STOP BEING A PREV!!" They thus commenced throwing random object that always appear out of thin air at the novelists head.

"Uhm.. Shouldn't we head out for school now? We'll be late if we don't!" Tohru's voice brought the three out of their frenzy. "Yeah," Kyo said rather happily, " we should go." Yuki relied with a simple "Hai" in agreement.

The three thus set out with their bags, and both sets of shoes, and headed for Kaibara High School. At the gate Tohru's two best friends were awaiting their arrival. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" The tall blode, who even looked like she had an attitude you did not want to mess with questioned the group. "The usual. Shigure being a prev to Tohru." Kyo remarked. "Yes, we were very busy throwing everything in the house at him." Yuki added. "I see. Your waves seem happier than usual today, boys." The dark haired girl who was standing next to the blonde remarked.

"Hey, Uo, Hana. We really should get to class. School's almost ready to start!" Tohru panicked lightly, as she grabbed each girl and dragged them away.

For both Kyo and Yuki, today was one of the happiest days they had ever had. Though unknown to them, it was possibly the last of their happy days for a while yet…

_Okay. That is the chapie. Short I know, but I really wanna go to bed. I just had to write this though. Sorta a filler, but parts of it will be important later on. Promise._

_Kasaki Kihoya_

_Vocab! Japanese to English_

_Haru- Spring_

_ Harumaki- Springroll_

_ Hai- Yes_


	9. Asthma and Inhalers

**Sup everyone?? I'm back yet again with chapter nine of Yuki! I think in the long run this will most likely be my most popular fanfiction! BTW- This chapter, as well as all future chapters are being beta read by the awesome Grapefruit.pirate!! She says I love comas! Lol. Well, here be the chapter! Read on!**

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Nine**

After school that day, Tohru had agreed to go shopping with Uo and Hana, so she had to rush over to inform Kyo and Yuki. They were, as usual, perfectly fine with it.

"Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru paused, taking in much needed air. She was no where near as athletic as the two boys in front of her. "Is it alright that I'm going shopping with Uo and Hana today?"

Kyo gave a light chuckle, while Yuki smiled. "Tohru," Kyo began, "We're not your parents! We can always order take-out. "

Yuki then stated, "Yes, Honda-san. Now, go have fun." Tohru bowed a little and ran to Hana and Uo.

"Ah! That Tohru! Hey, Yuki, why do you think she always asks our permission to go hang out with friends?"

Yuki took a moment to contemplate this, and then came up with a reasonable answer. "She probably looks up to us, you know? I mean, me and Shigure took her in when we found her in the woods."

Kyo's eyes went a little wide. "You found Tohru in the woods?!" Obviously, this was news to Kyo. "Yes Kyo, we found Tohru in the wood, the ones behind our house." At this moment something hit Kyo.

"Hey, how in the hell did she get back there anyway?"

No one had ever really thought about that. Now, the one time they did, it didn't make any sense. None at all. "Well, I guess that is the newest mystery in our lives." Kyo nodded in agreement.

"How about we worry about this once Tohru gets home tonight, eh? Besides, I don't really think we get enough time together." Yuki chuckled and walked up to Kyo. The nezumi gave his little neko a quick peck on the cheek, took his hand and laced their fingers together before walking home with the other.

When they arrived at the house, there was a car in the driveway that neither wanted to see. "…Akito…Is…here?!" Yuki's horrified voice brought Kyo's attention away from the house and towards the boy standing next to him.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" That of course was the most stupid question Kyo could have asked. How could Yuki be okay, if Kyo could hardly breathe?

From their position, a mere ten feet away from the house, Kyo could see Akito and Hatori through the window. Both were talking to Shigure. _'That damn inu! Running off and telling Akito about this. What the hell was he thinking?' _Kyo thought angrily.



Yuki fell to his knees in and Kyo began to panic. Yuki's breathing was coming in short far apart gasps. He wasn't getting nearly enough air. Kyo shortly realized that it was an asthma attack. '_Damnit, these attacks always come at the worst times!'_

--Inside with Shigure, Akito, and Hatori! --

"So, Shigure, where is my mouse? I wish to see him," the one with the longest black hair said, with a slightly irritable tone.

"Why, he is probably staying after school for some student council activity. You did raise him to be very responsible, Akito," replied Shigure, who was a bit jittery at Akito's sudden appearance.

"Akito-sama, perhaps we should come back another day. Your health has been extremely unstable as of late. It would be a shame if you fell fatally ill from this visit," Hatori said in a monotone voice. You could tell from his voice, he was used to being dragged about like this.

Akito glanced at Hatori who was watching Akito intensely and said casually, "Your probably right. It would be absolutely awful if I fell ill again, I mean, come on, I just got over my last sickness! Let's go Hatori." With those words Akito strolled to the door and walked out.

Hatori walked briskly over to Shigure and whispered, "You owe me one, Shigure." Then, the dragon of the zodiac departed.

"Hatori, I owe you a million," Shigure said to the empty house and then collapsed on the nearest couch. "Glad that's over."

--Outside with Kyo and Yuki! --

"Yuki! Hang on! We can make it!" Kyo was saying loudly.

"In….ha!….in…ha…ler!" Yuki was gasping, though it took a moment for Kyo to make out what Yuki was trying to say.

"Inhaler! Of course. Yuki, where is it?" Kyo questioned, anticipating the answer.

"b….b….ag…..bag!" Yuki's breathes were becoming fewer, and farther apart. Kyo knew he had to hurry. With one swift movement, Kyo laid Yuki on his back then reached for the bag. He felt a bulge in the front pocket, so the redhead began his search in there.

Like he had thought in the front pocket was a purple inhaler. Kyo took it out and shook it, then held it to Yuki's mouth. "Yuki, I found it. Now, I'm going to spray it. You ready?" Yuki nodded lightly. The mouse was feeling light headed.

Kyo sprayed the inhaler, and Yuki took a sharp inhale of the medicine. Yuki could feel the air rushing back into his lungs, and was relived at the feeling. He could breathe again! He felt sleepy though as soon as his breathing pattern returned to normal.



"Now, let me sleep," Yuki said. "That's what Hatori always does." Kyo nodded, and sat back.

When he turned to the house, the car Hatori and Akito had arrived in was gone. It made sense in Kyo's head that the two had not seen them. They were surrounded by trees and bushes. Yeah, there was a clear walking path, but only enough room for one person at a time.

"They're gone. Well, I guess we can go in now." Kyo glanced over at Yuki, who was now asleep. Kyo stood and walked over to Yuki's sleeping form. The red head shoved his hands and arms under Yuki's limp body. The only way that Kyo knew that Yuki was alive was because of the steady breathing of deep sleep that came from his friend. After placing his arms under Yuki, he picked up the boy in one fluid motion.

"God, he's lighter than he looks. Okay, now to Shigure's house."

Without hands, the only way to open the door was to kick it open. With a single movement of his leg, the door slammed open, and ripped into pieces. "MY HOUSE! MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!" Shigure cried out dramatically. Then saw the two who entered in such a crude fashion. "My, my Kyo! So, now you're playing that rough with Yuki?" Kyo glared at the cursed inu with a burning hate. "Now, Kyo! No, reason to look at me that way. Just remember what I told you. Don't be expecting that perfect ending." Shigure then turned and retreated to his study. "I hate doing this to those two."

Kyo marched up the stairs as soon as Shigure was out of sight. Kyo was a lot nicer to Yuki's door, especially since it was already open. The room was surprisingly clean, considering that Yuki and Shigure had let it become a disaster waiting to happen.

When the two reached the bed, Kyo placed Yuki gingerly on the soft mattress. The gray haired boy moaned softly in his sleep, and rolled over. Kyo simply smiled a small, yet lingering smile at the sight. He stood there for a moment, and couldn't help but wonder, how on earth he got so amazingly lucky.

"I love you."

Footsteps could be heard walking out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks again to Grapefruit.pirate for beta reading this story! Hope everyone is still getting a kick outta this ficie!**

**Kasaki Kihoya**


	10. A Night of Reminiscence

Wow. Here we are. This story officially has ten chapters!I can't believe I've made it this far. Plus, this chapter is a;most 2000 words. Definately one of the longer ones I've written.

I hope everyone is still having a good time reading this story, and that this chapter is up to par!

By the way, this story is still being beta'd by the lovely and totally awesome Grapefruit.pirate!! Be sure to thank her if you ever meet her!

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Ten**

A few hours after Kyo had put Yuki in his bed, violet eyes fluttered open, exposing themselves to cold air. A painful sting overwhelmed his senses, and his eyes clamped tightly shut. A minute later those same eyes opened a fraction of an inch. This was the boy's almost pathetic attempt to get used to having his eyes open.

Though winter still hadn't ended as of yet, there had been no snow. As soon as his eyes were fully adjusted to the chilly air, Yuki stole a glance out the window. There were small flakes gently drifting to the ground outside. Though he could usually find peace in watching the snow, it proved impossible tonight. For the last week, Yuki had been meaning to tell Kyo that he knew about his and Shigure's conversation. He had in fact woken up after Kyo left. When he heard his name being whispered outside, the mouse stumbled to the door so that he could listen.

He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell Kyo, but couldn't bring himself to put Kyo through more pain then was absolutely needed. Yuki knew that Kyo was suffering because of what Shigure said that night. Yuki also knew that every time he thought about Kyo, he would also think of that night. Just like he was now.

_One week earlier_

From his bed, the sleepy Yuki had trouble making out the words, but it sounded like this:

"Kyo, do you have feelings for Yuki?"

The voice that had spoken sounded like Shigure. Especially since Shigure was the only other guy in the house.

Yuki sprang up from the bed as quietly and quickly as a freshly awoken Yuki can do, and stumbled his way to the door. He had made it there rather fast, and once there, pressed his ear to the door.

"So what if I do?"

Yuki was relieved that Kyo did in fact care for him. There had been no doubt, but reassurance is always nice.

"Kyo, I hope you know just how dangerous that is. Yes, I understand what it feels like. You want to do everything to protect him. Though sometimes you just can't… Sometimes, it is just easier to let go. Allow things to return to the way they were."

Yuki felt himself crack when he heard Shigure say this. Was he against them?

"Damn it, Shigure! Of course I know what my feelings entail. I'm not stupid. I-"

"Kyo, I never said you were stupid. Sorry, please continue."

"I'm not stupid… I just… I…I love Yuki. I could never give him up. He means too much to me."

The tears that had been building up in his eyes, blurring his vision, had finally started falling. Before long his cheeks were soaked in salty tears.

"Kyo, I honor your feelings, but their validity may become null if Akito and the other zodiacs were to hear of it. In the end, your feelings and Yuki's could mean absolutely nothing. If Akito hears of it, there will be no happy ending. I hope you understand that. Take care of what you have, Kyo, but the path you want to follow may end in tears. You may someday have to let go."

For a moment Yuki pondered that statement. How would Shigure know all of this? Yuki had never seen Shigure with anyone he considered special. Then it hit him. Akito was why Shigure didn't go out with people. Akito had probably made sure that Shigure knew not to let anyone get close. Maybe similar to Hatori's case.

"Shigure, how do you know all of this?"

Kyo had just unknowingly voiced all of Yuki's thoughts in a single sentence.

Yuki heard Shigure's retreating footsteps stop in their tracks. He assumed Shigure had also turned around. His voice sounded like it was aimed at Kyo.

"I once tried to defy Akito, in the name of love. Believe me Kyo, nothing good can ever come of a relationship if it involves the cursed."

When Shigure had left, Yuki could hear Kyo going across the hall to his room. The moment Yuki was sure everyone was gone, he turned so he was leaning against his wall instead of his door, and fell slowly to the floor.

"I guess this family is just one big screw up then."

_End Flashback_

Yuki had been completely correct when he had said that the Sohma family was just one big screw up. This supposed "family" was nothing more than useless anger and frustration that had no target it _could_ lock onto. All anyone could do was beat themselves up for not being capable enough to do anything.

"I still want to tell him... I really do." If someone had been listening to Yuki when he said this, they would have been able to detect the crack in his fragile spirit. He was nearly ready to cry, and knew perfectly well he would not be able to contain his emotions much longer.

Luckily for him, no was around to hear. This was mostly because it was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. An exasperated sight slipped through Yuki's lips. Thinking of everything and how much he knew things had to change, had taken a lot of energy out of the boy. 

The boy decided to change his perch and move from his spot in front of the window, where he had to stand, to his bed, where he fell backwards and simply lay there in a tired stupor.

Violet eyes slowly drifted downwards, and eventually closed.

_Tohru_

The young brunette was standing just outside the door. When she heard no more sounds, the girl scurried back to her room.

After overhearing Yuki reminisce over a conversation between Shigure and Kyo, Tohru had been too flustered to even come anywhere near knocking on the door. It made her even more delirious in her flurry when she realized the Yuki still wanted to tell Kyo, even though it may anger him. Tohru could not help but admire Yuki. Not just for bravery, no, but for facing the situation with a down to earth attitude. Unlike herself, Yuki could show the world what he felt through his face. All Tohru ever did was hide behind a mask of happiness. It was shameful, really, but if she didn't, she might worry people she cared for. That was the last thing she wanted.

It only took a moment to reach her room. On the door was a cute sign that read Tohru's name in romanji. Below her name read, "please knock first," in curly delicate kanji. Tohru whipped the door open as quickly and quietly as was possible. She ran across the small room and landed heavily onto the bed. Unconsciously tears began flowing from her eyes, and slowly soaked the bed sheet. When Tohru realized why the bed was wet she furiously wiped the tears away. They only began falling more rapidly. Soon her face was red from the sobs that began to rage through her small frame.

"Why...? Why... those two? I want to help them... so much! I want to be... there for them. I want to be there because... no one... was there for...me," She was quietly whispering to herself. It was a continuous chant. Over and over again. Before long, her puffy eyes, swollen from her tears, became sore. Quickly they were falling shut. All the poor girl could do was allow them to drift closed.

_The Next Morning- Tohru_

A beep could be heard within the confines of Tohru's room. Slowly the girls eyes began to open as the beep brought her to consciousness. Tohru turned off the clock and changed drowsily out of her pajamas and into her uniform. The young woman sat on the bed and gave a stretch to wake up her muscles. After her stretch she stood and began to head downstairs. Then it hit her. What she had heard last night. The crying. Her chant. Everything hit her at once. She stopped on the stairs in mid-step, and brought her foot back to the ground.

"Yuki," Tohru whispered breathlessly. She took a moment to recover from her shock and despair, then faked a smile and continued down the stairs. Tohru headed for the kitchen and sat at the table. She took a moment to contemplate breakfast, and decided on egg and rice.

Tohru stood over the stove after retrieving the eggs from the fridge, and rice from the cupboard. 

She was just about to crack open the first egg when Yuki stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oh! Ohayo, Sohma-kun. Did you sleep well?" Of course Tohru already knew the answer based on what she had overheard last night, but she asked anyway.

Yuki had noticed a slight change in Tohru's appearance. She seemed more forced. Not pure like she normally seemed. "Tohru? Is something wrong? You seem off today."

Tohru cocked her head innocently, "Off?" Yuki sighed and cleared things up.

"You don't seem yourself. Are you alright?" Tohru looked pointedly at the ground. She couldn't seem to look Yuki in the eye after that, the guilt kept building up every second she was interacting with the gray haired boy.

"Yuki..." Yuki's eyebrow furrowed in a questioning stare, and he stood. The mouse walked over to Tohru and placed his hand gently on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"What is it?" Tohru 's shoulders slumped in a defeated gesture and she finally looked Yuki in the eyes.

"Yuki, I think we need to talk," Tohru whispered. Yuki nodded and sat Tohru down lightly at the table before sitting down himself. "Yuki, I heard-" At that moment footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Kyo was awake. There was no way that Tohru would be able to say what she need to say in front of Kyo, so she did the only thing she could. She stood and rushed back to the stove, but while she shot up from her seat she whispered, "Later," to Yuki. He understood, and decided to prepare his school bag for today.

* * *

Wow. Intense, eh? The next chapter be Tohru and Yuki's big talk! Oo

Is Kyo ever going to find out?! I wonder...? Is Akito EVER going to find out about the Cat and Mouse? Well, stay tuned for chapter 11(sounds weird being in teh double digits...) because at least ONE of the many questions you have WILL be answered!

Also, Please R&R! It makes me happy to know that you guys(and girls) are happy. And any suggestions you have would be nice too! I DO get writers block sometimes you know!

oh! And based on what has happened so far, how do you think this story will end? The one who gets the answer closest to what I plan on for the ending gets a free cookie and Yuki/Kyo one-shot! So get those guesses commin'!!


	11. Stress Filled Talks

Well, well, well. Here we are.Today is the ONE year anniversary of this story!!

Yet, I only have Eleven chapters to back this story?! I'm a slacker...

I actually never thought it would remain in progress this long. I mean, most of my stories are finished in a few weeks to 2 months. But NO! This story has one year and still in progress. Oh well.

I have one this to say- The ending will totally throw you through hoops! ROFL!!

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Eleven**

All through breakfast that morning, Tohru had been looking at Yuki with a worried expression. To be honest, it was a little unnerving. If she was talking to Kyo or Shigure she would smile that same bright smile she always did, but not to Yuki. He felt a little left out of the group. Surely someone had noticed Tohru's change when she looked at him?

"Kyo, Yuki, we need to go! We'll be late if we don't leave now."

Kyo grunted in response and picked up his bag and headed for the door. Yuki's eyes followed Tohru for a moment before he himself had risen to join the two.

On the way to Kaibara High School, Yuki and Kyo were having an argument over whether or not Yuki should skip his student council meeting and walk Kyo home, since Tohru had work that day. "Kyo, I have never skipped out on a meeting! What do you think Kakeru will do if he's left in charge? What will Nao think?"

Kyo closed in on Yuki's face a bit, so that his breath teased his face lightly. Yuki gasped, but forced his eyes to stay open. 'He's never been this intimate before!'

"I think you should skip and come home with me." Kyo's voice had reached a husky low tone Yuki had never heard before.

"O-okay." Yuki gave in. After Kyo slowly pulled away, Yuki stumbled and fell against a nearby tree, his eyes wide in shock. Kyo smirked and started towards the school.

"You better hurry up, Yuki, unless you want to skip school too." Kyo threw the words over his shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Yuki cried and practically ran after Kyo.

All through the day Yuki couldn't believe that he had allowed Kyo to, as much as he didn't want to say it, seduce him. Since when is Kyo that intimate with people? Yuki was also wondering why he had stumbled after Kyo pulled away from his face. Suddenly his knees had just gotten very weak, like they couldn't support him anymore.

Yuki was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when the lunch bell rang until Tohru tapped his shoulder. This brought him back to reality.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked lightly and then whispered, "Can we talk now?" Yuki nodded a bit then rose to follow Tohru's now retreating figure. Once Tohru stopped, Yuki realized they were in the gym. Tohru turned to face Yuki, her head turned to the floor.

"I know what you were saying in your room last night, Yuki." Yuki's eyes widened for the second time that day as he watched Tohru raise her head little by little.

"You...Know about that?" Tohru nodded an affirmation at Yuki's words.

"I'm sorry Yuki! I know I shouldn't have pried, but with your relationship with Kyo, I really think you should tell him! I really care about both of you and I can't stand to see either of you hurt. I just want you two to be happy." Tohru began to cry while the words were leaving her mouth. Then she fell to her knees as the shaking of her body rocked her back and forth.

Yuki ran over to Tohru and kneeled down in front of her. Unable to embrace Tohru himself, all he could do was to gently pat and rub her back.

After a few more minutes of this pattern, Tohru eventually calmed down enough to where she could speak again.

"Please tell him Yuki. This is something you two should face together. Not by yourselves. If I can I'll even help! Just tell Kyo," Tohru pleaded. Yuki touched her lip with his finger to quiet her.

"I will tell him Tohru. I promise I will. Not right now, but I will tell him today."

Tohru pushed Yuki's finger away from her mouth and said, "If not right now, then when Yuki? When will you tell him?" Yuki hushed Tohru once more.

"He wants me to walk home with him today. I'll tell him on the way home, okay?"

Tohru nodded. Then the brunette pulled a napkin from her pocket and wiped her eyes. "Yuki, you go and find everyone for lunch. I need to wash my face; I'll be out there in a few minutes." Yuki nodded and headed towards the stairway that led to the roof, where his group of friends always ate lunch.

"Yo, Yuki! Where is Tohru?" Yuki face Uotani, and smiled lightly. "She just went to the bathroom, she be back in a minute." Uotani nodded her approval of the boys answer. Hana stared at him for a moment, and then went back to her perfect bowl of rice.

"Damn, Hana knows something's up," Yuki thought. A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sit down, Yuki." Yuki's head turned to Kyo.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

Kyo rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Baka! I said you've been standing too long, and you should sit down."

"Oh," was all Yuki could manage.

Kyo sighed. "Come on. You can sit over here, Yuki."

Yuki allowed himself to smile a little and walked over to Kyo, finding a spot right next to him and sat down.

"Hey, Hana," Uotani whispered, "Do those two seem a bit more friendly than friendly lately?"

Hana shook her head in a positive manner. "Yes. Their vibes are also very similar. It gives me a warm and happy feeling," Hana whispered in her usual monotone.

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of lunch, and in a single second, everyone was off the roof and rushing to class. Because they ate on the roof, they always had to run half the way to class. It was inconvenient, but they liked where they ate.

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur, but Yuki couldn't help but notice how everyday, lately, seemed to bring some new challenge, something that had him stressed out, something that just pushed him continuously. It was getting tiring. Though he knew he could make things work.

He had to.

* * *

Please R&R. If you don't know what it means- Read & Review!!

Also know that today was my first day of High School and I had NO EFING CLUE where almost all my classes were! Please forgive me if the chapters stop coming out as fast as they have been, but I will try my best.

p.s- Grapefruit.pirate still beta's this story soooo... send her thanx!

-Kasaki Kihoya signing OUT!


	12. We Still Have Some Time Left

Yayy!! Here's Chapie TWELVE!! OMG!! I know what the last paragraph to the LAST chapter is going to be!! The end of this story will be totally EPIC!! But I worked for a while on this chapie, not the best, but the next one is WAYYYYYY more intense, I PROMISE!! The next chapter is one of the reasons this story is ANGST!! Also, Hurt/Comfort will be worked into that too. It will be awesome!!

Anyway, here it is!! Enjoy and R&R

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Twelve**

At the end of the school day, the sky was a bright blue. Violet eyes could only spot a single cloud floating in the seemingly endless expanse above him. Beside the femininely shaped, gray haired figure, a well defined orange headed boy was walking beside him.

Both ruby and amethyst eyes were squinted as they were blinded by the radiantly glowing sun. Though the trees shadowed parts of the walkway, the glow of the sun above was able to break through and greatly illuminate the forest path. Although the repetitive event of afternoon drowsiness was making its way back into the boys systems, neither took notice as they were too nervous walking by each other.

Yuki stole a glance at Kyo, who seemed perfectly at ease, then Kyo caught the shorter boy looking and passed on a devilish smile to the boy. Said shorter boy flushed a light pink at Kyo's reaction and looked away.

_'I gotta tell him. I gotta tell him. I gotta tell him.' _The same thought kept making itself known in his mind. Yuki's brain was in total chaos, and he wasn't totally sure if he should tell Kyo. What if it ruined something between the two? How would the already scarred teenager possibly deal with another traumatizing event?

Violet eyes shifted once more to glance at Kyo. In his eyes, Kyo had always been a role model, now, by some form of a miracle, the two were at least more than friends.

"Kyo, can I talk to you?" The orange head responded with a confused look shot at Yuki.

"Of course you can, why couldn't you?" Kyo replied matter-of-factly. Yuki had no way to counter that, so the boy simply shrugged his shoulders. Kyo gave a slight roll of his crimson eyes, and stopped walking.

"Talk Yuki, if you want to say something than you should say it." Yuki's eyes took on a pained expression, then immediately targeted the ground.

Yuki sucked in a silent breath. 'Now or never,' was the single thought going through his mind in an anxious tone. "Kyo, you know, I think I might… Love you." Yuki was going to start with a confession. He at least wanted the rough carrot top to know how he felt before he ruined everything. The pattern of breathing that had been a very manageable procedure was now nearly impossible for the cat. It felt as if his heart had been set to high and stuck in his throat.

As soon as Kyo could breathe once more, he decided that it was a good time to speak. "Y-You love… Me?" That brought a blush to Yuki's already flushed face

"Yeah," The word was barely a whisper, "I love you." During his last words, the lids clamped shut over the almost hopeless amethyst eyes.

It was a few seconds that passed before Yuki could feel _something_ attached to his lips. Yuki's eyes were instantly open and the boy found himself looking into the ruby eyes of Kyo. Kyo's eyes looked slightly less clear than before, but stared at him with an even more frightening intensity than just moments previous to what he had said.

At just the mere sight of Yuki looking at him, and not pulling away, Kyo's eyes visibly clouded over and slid shut. It was not as if Yuki didn't enjoy the feeling, he had just never had experience before. To the mouse, this was a foreign concept, yet, at the same time his eyes had the urge to close again. Yuki decided to listen to what his body was telling him to do.

Within a few mere seconds, Yuki was fully absorbed into the moment of the kiss. The action began innocently enough, but was quickly changed by Kyo who was demanding a little more now that Yuki was involved. With Kyo's newfound excitement, the kiss quickly became passionate.

Within a split second, Kyo's tongue was rubbing against Yuki's bottom lip and Yuki responded with a deep moan. After relishing in the feel of Kyo's tongue against his mouth for another all too short moment, Yuki responded by opening his mouth to allow the intruder into his mouth.

Kyo was suddenly a lot more into the simple action than he had been before. At the knowledge that he was allowed into the wet cavern of Yuki's mouth, Kyo's excitement increased tenfold. Tongues rubbed against each other. Cautiously at first, a rhythmic motion was begun between two tongues in the depths of the dark cavern of Yuki's mouth. Soon the two muscles picked up the pace, and Kyo began to explore.

Yuki tasted strongly like vanilla. Though the sensitive taste buds on Kyo's tongue, strong as they were, were also able to pick up a small hint of Strawberry, as miniscule as it was. The mixture sounded so strange in Kyo's largely dulled mind, but was amazing in their current situation. Yuki was also taking in the taste of Kyo by liking his tongue with his own. What he gat was a simple combination of fish and cinnamon. It felt as if that this moment in time would never stop. That the two boys could stay kissing like this forever. Neither would ever admit it, but they had been secretly wishing for this.

Then, the moment ended. Both were in need of air and there was no longer enough air around them to allow the two to continue. Much to Yuki and Kyo's dismay, this involved separating.

Faces were flushed a deep red, breathes came in choppy pants or gasps for air, eyes were still foggy. Kyo's hands had mysteriously moved to Yuki's cheeks, and were not moving, but the mouse did not mind. Yuki's hands had entangled themselves in Orange hair. "Kyo…" Yuki panted heavily. As air returned he was able to finish talking. "Kyo, I still need to tell you something…" Yuki breathed out. Kyo gave a nod that said to continue. "I heard you."

Kyo cocked one eyebrow upwards in flat out confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki heaved a sigh. That baka neko was going to have to get it spelled out for him. "That night with Shigure, I heard you." To Yuki's light surprise Kyo's eyes only widened a little before changing to show relief.

After a few seconds of silence, Kyo finally said something. "Well, that's actually a relief. I was wondering how I was going to bring that up…heh. Guess I don't have to now though, do I?" Yuki was startled at Kyo's reaction, but could not hide that he was relieved. Yet, there was still something bothering him.

"Kyo, can we do it? Can we get that happily ever after that no one believes in anymore?"

Kyo's eyes showed hurt and betrayal for a mini second, but Yuki failed to catch it. "I'm not going to say yes or no. I don't want to get you excited about something that might not happen. Now let's get going, Shigure will be all over us if we take much longer." Kyo ruffled his hair a little with the last words.

"Okay."

**Unknown scene**

**"**There are some who believe that moment was the end of everything for us. I don't believe that, not one bit. We still had sometime left at that point. Do you understand what I mean?" said the voice of a man.

"Yes. I think I know what you're getting at." Another man voiced.

"Okay. That's good. It would be hard to tell you the rest if you didn't understand where this was going. Now, should I continue?"

"Yes, Please do. I think we still have a ways to go," said the second man.

"You would be right. Now let's skip to when we got home. Shigure had finally gotten us together, alone."

* * *

Okay!! What did you think?! I do actually LOVE reviews! No flames please. I will accept criticism though! By the way, I think we are almost at the CLIMAX of the story. Not too many more to go, but I can almost promise there will be more than 15 chapters total!! BTW!! Do you think that I have improved since the story has begun?

luv youz!!

Kasaki Kihoya!!


	13. The Raising Tension

**Yes!!** It is me again!! mwhahahaha! You better be grateful you little readers out there! EVEN the ones that DON'T REVIEW!! Took me a million years to name this chapie... So... OH!! Wonderful news! I am officialy a beta reader! Yayy! The wonderful djewellz is my author! If you enjoy Bleach Ren/Ichi yaoi PLEASE look her up, and tell her I sent you(All the way from Fruits Basket!!)! Anyway! On with the Chapie!

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Thirteen**

The door gave in and was pushed open with a light creak. The two boys walked into the house and saw that the first floor was semi lit. Someone was obviously here. Yuki and Kyo made a beeline for the staircase, but stopped immediately when footsteps could be heard behind them. Slowly, the two turned around to look at this person, already knowing full well who it was.

The man chuckled as he greeted the two. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you two so long, I have my guesses though." The Ruby colored orbs of Kyo's eyes visibly darkened when Shigure had finished speaking. His eyes were full of the pain he had suffered due to the dog's harsh words. This was worse, though this time the words would be aimed at Yuki. Shigure's voice, in the moment it had made itself known, had been enough to freeze any normal person where they were standing. The dark tone echoed once more, "Well, it seems like we have quite the setup here. Not only do I have Kyo, but Yuki is here as well." Yuki seemed only capable of staring blankly at the black haired dog, a sense of horror evident in his eyes. The violet depths were widened with the advanced beating of his heart.

"Time for you to learn the true meaning behind your actions, Yuki." Before the last few words were able to escape Shigure's mouth, Kyo had wrapped his hand protectively around Yuki's own. They gripped each other with equal force.

**Unknown Scene**

"Are you going to be alright," said one of the two men.

"I'm fine. This just seems to be one of the more difficult parts to say aloud," said the other man.

"Can you continue?"

"Yes. This needs to be put into words. I cannot continue to keep it bottled up inside of me. That in itself, would be the end of me," said the other once again.

"If you are sure."

"I'm sure. Now, I believe we left off with Shigure."

**Present Scene**

"Kyo," Shigure began, "would you please excuse us?" The question was spoken more lightly than it should have been, but that didn't change the fact it suited the moment perfectly. Kyo glared angrily at Shigure, the malicious intent painfully obvious in those crimson spheres.

"Why should I?" Kyo blurted out the first option to enter his mind. He gripped Yuki's hand even tighter, as if to prove an unspoken point.

"Don't worry Kyo," Shigure said in an almost comforting tone. "All I'm going to do is talk with him. He _needs_ to know why this is so important."

Kyo hissed vehemently. Shigure gave a small chuckle of amusement whilst Yuki only trembled lightly, his face caught in an expression of stagnant fear. "K…Kyo," Yuki whispered, simply because that was all he could manage. "It's okay. I think I can handle this," Yuki continued to whisper with shaky breath. Kyo's defense was crumbling under Yuki's plea, but he continued to try to put up a strong resistance. After another minute or so, Kyo eventually gave in, and rushed up the stairs. The only sign Kyo was not lingering in the hall upstairs was his slamming door.

The darkened tone in Shigure's laugh gave away the fact that all was serious from here on. He addressed Yuki, "You already know what I said to Kyo, don't you Yuki?" Yuki shivered on his natural instinct, while watching Shigure's face lose its façade of amusement. Everything was devoured in the moment. Shigure audibly sucked in a breath of air, Yuki tensed with his feeling of unease. "Like I said to Kyo, you shouldn't go on expecting a happy ending. I know you want it, everyone does, but it's just that we can't always have it."

The Rat chocked slightly and then yelled, "Why? Why just us? Why our family? Is our curse so terrible that we don't deserve happiness?!" The deep endless void of the Dogs eyes bore into Yuki's own quivering lilacs.

"It _is_ that terrible, Yuki. If too many people knew, we would be outcasts of the world. Keep in mind, not everyone is as kind-hearted as Tohru Honda; she is a blessing to the world," Shigure explained in a way that suggested a lack of concern.

"How can you be so calm about this?! Hasn't this hurt you as well?" Yuki aimed his questions at Shigure in one of his rare furies.

"Of course this had affected me as well, how could it not? I just want to make sure that the two of you don't have to endure that same pain. I still feel the pain, but that is the very reason I can stay calm. I just don't want you two to suffer as I have."

Yuki took in a deep breath of air, but was still unable to manage more than a whisper through his gritted teeth, "I know I can't expect everything to be perfect, but I can try, right? If we can somehow get around this lonely emptiness, than great! If not, at least we tried…Right?"

An empty smile was given freely to the naïve mouse from Shigure. "You know this won't work. It's already complicated enough that you are both in the zodiac, but being the Cat and the Rat makes it absolutely forbidden. How could you even want to keep trying? What is the point behind all of this insanity?" A blur of sadness and almost remorse covered Yuki's eyes, as they changed drastically from a clear irritation to a darkened haze. "Why do I try? Ask yourself, Shigure, why do you keep on living?" Yuki yelled with an abnormally strong intent.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Yuki nodded hastily. "I live so that you don't _have_ to suffer as much as I did. Yuki, do you know what Akito would do if he found out about this? Do you really know how much pain you would both endure?" Shigure paused, obviously waiting for Yuki's inevitable retaliation. Yuki remained silent for a moment, then spoke, "I know very well what will eventually happen, be it via Akito or something else. I still want to try though," the words came out in a light breathy whisper.

A soft smile penetrated Shigure's stern look. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite so determined. I'm not sure if I should praise you for this, or scold you for your insolence." Shigure's voice stopped for a second, then restarted. "I think that this is enough for now. Just remember that no good will ever be the result of this." Yuki acknowledged this with a slight tilt of his head.

"I know," Yuki mumbled. "I just feel like I _need_ to be selfish for just a little while longer. Is that alright?" Shigure let out his first chuckle since this conversation began then turned around to retreat to his study. He was mumbling to himself about boys and young love.

_'I could've sworn I heard him say, "Of course it is," _Yuki thought helplessly.

Yuki could feel the tears that he had blocked begin to take over and flood his eyes. Before he could be blinded, Yuki headed up the stairs, but tripped over most of the steps anyway. Instead of making a beeline for his own room, his feet seemed to be leading him to Kyo's bedroom. There was an unavoidable need for another person's comfort building up inside him. He could not resist the pull, nor could he ignore the fact that his feet were leading him to a room that was not his own.

The slight noise made from the tap of white knuckles on a light mahogany wood door was almost inaudible to Yuki, but seemed to echo in the silence of the house. Yuki was able to hear footsteps from beyond the door as they approached across the chestnut floor. Soon the same steps were directly behind the door. A load creak could be heard all through the house as it opened and the vision of Kyo filled Yuki's violet eyes. The tears streamed down his face, unable to be held back any longer. A forced sort of smile appeared on Yuki's face, making him look more fragile than he already was. Instead of getting mad at Yuki's sad attempt to hide his feelings, Kyo moved forward to embrace the softly crying Mouse.

As the sobs racked Yuki's body, Kyo was able to feel himself shaking with the force of the rats crying. "Don't give up…. Unless you have to, okay?" Yuki said with a ragged, tired voice, although the effects of his voice were muffled by Kyo's black t-shirt. Even though Kyo was able to hear Yuki's request, he made no response. Yuki was too busy with his tears to even notice this. While the wet salty water droplets were soaking through his shirt, his mind was wondering. His thoughts were drifting to memories that were beginning to seem really relevant to think about. Mostly his thoughts were about his latest visit to Akito, three months before.

_Kyo was glaring daggers into the impenetrable stone-cold, black eyes of the zodiac God. This was a sad attempt to make the "If looks could kill," statement become more fact than fiction. With his own icy glance of a response, Kyo was thrown off for a moment. Soon, however, he was able to recompose himself, and steadily, his glare returned once more._

_"Kyo, you know why you're here," Akito said in the usual sickly sweet tone. Kyo growled his pure violent intent._

"_Of course I know! How could I forget about _that_?" The Cat boy's eyes had suddenly dilated with his obvious frustration. Akito was ready to say more, but had paused in his verbal abuse of the Cat when Kyo had looked away. "You graduate in six months, Kyo. Like it or not your fate is quickly approaching. You should be awfully grateful that I let you be "outside" for this long."_

_A visible scoff escaped Kyo, and Akito felt her anger level rise immensely. Before she could explode again, the God decided to speak, "You may go now, Kyo, but don't forget; someday you will belong to me again. Totally and completely." Kyo had cringed at the last words inside his mind. "You should leave," Akito said in a strangely light tone. _

"_Whatever," The Cat whispered, his voice unmistakably laced with pain._

_For the Cat, graduation meant that his life was over._

Kyo was brought back to reality by the call of his own name. "Kyo…Were you able to hear us down there?" Apparently Yuki had calmed down while Kyo was walking memory lane. Kyo sighed, and forced a 'yes' out through his lips. Secretly, as Yuki nodded, he was relieved that there was no need for an explanation. Though the tension in the house was so high, due to Shigure, Yuki was still managing to feel relieved.

"We still have three months…"

Kyo sucked in a sharp breath when he thought he heard these words escape from Yuki. "W-what did you say?" Kyo gasped out the words as if they were a poison. The extreme tension rose even impossibly higher and became even more tangible as Yuki's breath stilled for a second.

"We still have three months?"

Crimson eyes clenched tightly shut. Yuki knew about the cage, even how much time was left. Kyo was unable to be as optimistic, but couldn't help the selfish thoughts running through his head.

'It may be selfish, but I want to be _her_e, even for just a little while longer. Someday, I know, I will have to leave, but maybe by then I'll know what I'll have to let go of…" Kyo's mind, now calm, adjusted to the thought of Yuki knowing about the cage. Idly he was also thinking of graduation.

The last thing Kyo remembered was holding Yuki to his chest as he silently fell into sleep.

"_Maybe then I will know what I have to let go of…"_

_

* * *

_

_ALRIGHT!!_ You BETTER be happy! I worked very hard to make this a longer chapie! Over 2000 words! Que Shock!

Anyway... I'll stop making promises about the appearance of the next chapie, but REVIEW(Even those who don't!) and I may post it sooner than you think!

-Kasaki Kihoya


	14. The End of Everything

**Okay….. I'm back….? DON'T HURT ME! I'm sorry… Really, I am…..!**

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF YUKI CHAPTER 14!!!!  
**

**I was a tad nervous about updating, just because I've been gone for a while, but, better than nothing, eh? Well, I don't know about this chapter at all…. I'm not even going to go off of what I have in the "Yuki" notebook this time. You guys deserve better! I'm also going to work really hard for the next two and a half weeks on this story because I'm on winter Break! NO SCHOOL! Wow…. I just wrote SIX PAGES HERE! Double the length of a normal chapter! I hope you're happy, because I worked all day on this thing!  
**

**Ugh…. I've been so busy I really don't know what to do with myself anymore… Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yuki Chapter Fourteen**

As both boys fell into a deep, almost coma-like sleep, their previously jaded expressions relaxed. The two never broke their physical connection, their hands only gripping tighter to each other. Though, around halfway through the night, Kyo had begun showing signs accordant to a nightmare. His strong grip on the fabric of Yuki's shirt lessened, and eventually broke entirely while the rest of his body proceeded to twist and turn.

_Kyo was walking down the hall, not towards his own, scornfully quiet room, but for Yuki's normally occupied comforting one. The house was eerily quiet, and to be honest, the Cat-Cursed was a little freaked out. His tanned hand clenched into a light fist and knocked gently on the door. When no response came from the other side, Kyo pushed the door open. All he noticed was the emptiness of the room belonging to his 'unofficial' partner. His heart began to beat faster as he came to realize everyone was gone._

_Kyo's eyes slowly slid shut and squeezed together tightly. While in his state of blindness the scene began to distort and remerge together. Sensing a change in the temperature of the air, rouge eyes slid open once more. Everything around him was darker than it should be. He was standing on a cold brick floor, and surrounding him was a wall built of mahogany wood with a bamboo cage surrounding every side. The only place there wasn't a wall was the fourth side of the room. There was nothing outside that way, and the only separation was the bamboo._

_The out casted Sohma already knew that there was no use trying to break through the cage. Generations had tried and failed. He turned his back to the outside and slumped against the cages wall. Soon he gave up standing all together and simply fell to the ground. He knew it was hopeless….Everything was over…._

_Nothing was the same, and Yuki was no longer by his side. Tohru's cheerful smile was no longer there to amuse him. Shigure's perverted antics no longer able to keep his flame of passion burning brightly. No more was his spirit bright. He felt like an empty shell, and he had just arrived in this morbid place…._And then it was over.

Just like that, he had awoken to the sound of Yuki's voice, panicked and troubled. "Kyo? Wake up! Are you alright?" The amethyst jewels that were normally dimmed from sleepiness, were wide and fully alert. All they had needed was prompting from a certain source.

"Yuki?" Somehow, Kyo had managed to get the precious name out through the unpredictable gasps of air. "I'm… not in the cage?" Yuki's eyes, still alight with worry, widened at the question.

"In the cage? What do you mean? That was your dream? No, you're not in that awful place! You never will be." Slowly, a tear streaked down the porcelain face of the Rat-cursed. Eventually, it fell and landed on the cheek of the boy beneath him. He had known it was foolish, and absolutely childish to say something like that. To be critical about it, in a way, it was unforgivable. To show any emotion other than hatred and rage to the out-casted Cat of the zodiac, it was a rare thing. This was the first cycle in which all the Zodiac-cursed were present, and along with them had come a new era as well. A time when even the Cat could be accepted, and in some cases cherished. Somehow, the transformation was painful, and yet, if it brought the end of their suffering, it would be worth it.

As a scarlet flush erupted over Kyo's cheeks at Yuki's suddenly protective demeanor, all he could think about was his nightmare. While he was in the "cage" all he had been able to think about was his one regret, which was that he had never officially declared to Yuki how he felt. Just thinking about that had him wish, more than anything, that his entire existence would simply vanish. That had been his only regret, and now seemed like a good time to fix that. "Hey, Yuki? Before you get anymore worked up, can I ask you something?" The sound of the others voice seemed to bring him out of his worried daze.

Gray eyebrows quirked up in speculation and violet depths became curious. "What is it?" Kyo's own face scrunched up in careful consideration. Was this really the time and place to do such a thing? Their relationship would become extremely awkward as well if Yuki said no. All worries, however, went flying out the window when he glanced at said boys face.

'You're the one…' Kyo thought to himself. Sure it sounded cheesy, even he would admit to that, but that didn't stop it from being true. As an automatic response, Kyo reached for Yuki's hand, and grasped it in his own. "Sohma Yuki," He began nervously, "I'll admit I was dreaming of the cage, and it was terrible. The worst place ever and I don't want to go back there! If I have to though, I don't want to leave with any regrets. So…I want to ask you…" The suspense of this crucial moment flickered like a flame that had just received new wood to burn, and slowly, Yuki was beginning to understand the gravity of what was about to be asked. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

With those few words, both hearts began to quicken their pace, and a blotchy flush made its arrival. "A-ah…! Me… And you?" Yuki stuttered helplessly. Of all the things the Cat could have asked! Why this question? Why now? Yet, in his heart, Yuki knew there was one answer he wouldn't regret himself. It scared him, but for the boy with the fiery passion, he would risk it. If it was only to keep his passions burning brightly. At the moment, that was all that mattered. "Kyo," Yuki began again, "I accept!"

* * *

**Unknown Scene**

"You knew it would turn out badly?" The first man asked, his face half hidden by his hair. The other man nodded solemnly, in a mournful fashion.

"Yes. I knew perfectly well. I just didn't want both of us to face that regret. I feared it, and so did he. It must have taken so much courage to admit that to me, and he did it." A small smile graced the delicate features, though anyone could plainly see in his eyes, he had suffered far beyond his years.

"You really have grown, Yuki," The mysterious man said thoughtfully.

A curious look had crossed Yuki's features; the shadows under his eyes made him seem almost apologetic. "So have you, Hatori." Hatori nodded his approval, but soon criticized the statement. "This isn't about me Yuki, this is about you. We both know your body will soon wear out, and you will die if you can't move on." Yuki smiled again, but it too seemed weary, as the Rat felt tired so easily at his young age. "Now, don't say things like that! You suffered too didn't you? This damned curse, we all died from it in some way."

The one eyed glare of the doctor, searing its way into Yuki's skin, and settling, just the thought produced shivers. His stony gaze soon softened though, as his head bobbed in agreement. "That may be so, but this is your time to talk, it is not mine to be taking." The only response the doctor received was an even set stare; the glow that reflected off the amethyst jewels seemed to be merely evaluating the man in front of him.

"You're helping _him_ too, right?" The tone in Yuki's voice was pained, and Hatori was able to tell that the words had to be forced out. The boy that sat in front of him, slowly withering away, was still scared for the one he had loved. No, still loved. If only he was here to see his face, to look upon what he had done to a boy who once had some hope. 'It's all just a dream,' Yuki had to keep telling himself. He needed this small form of comfort. He knew Hatori's words were true, and he was dying. The affects of his recklessness, they caused him excruciating aches and pains every day, but that still didn't help him to stomach the food he was given.

When no response to his question came though, his head fell into his hands, as his silver hair covered his face. "It's not because I don't want to. _He_ won't allow it. I can tell he's in pain too, but he wants to persevere for you. He believes he'll get out someday, so he's staying alive on his own. Just so he can meet you again," The Dragon paused for a moment to evaluate Yuki. He was crying, and his hands were getting wetter from the continued fall of the salty droplets. He didn't fail to notice one fall through his fingers and splatter messily on the carpeted floor. "If you die, all his efforts will be in vain." The words struck Yuki like a lead bullet. Tears ceased as anger flowed through him.

"**Never** say those words again! You have no idea what I'm going through…" Hatori shut his eyes in a temporary reprieve to gather his thoughts.

"Your right, I don't know," Hatori whispered, eyes still lightly shut. "Will you tell me the rest?" A short but pressuring silence engulfed the room.

"Yeah, I will. I think the moment I accepted Kyo's offer, as amazing as it was, seemed to be the last morning we didn't spend worrying."

* * *

**Yuki and Kyo's Story**

As the day progressed, Kyo became more nervous about the mornings events. Then he thought about the previous night. Everything, all the worries, and the heart breaking pain came back. He wanted to ask Yuki how he knew. Even though he had every confidence in Yuki's loyalty, it was himself he wasn't sure about. His brain kept telling him, don't fear his answer, yet he kept telling himself, I can't help it. Strange thoughts popped into his head, images of Yuki glaring at him, or walking to Akito. It was a good thing he was alone, because he started to cry.

Yuki exited the bathroom, and started to head towards Kyo's room. He was beginning to spend more time in there than his own room. Shigure was finding no end to the perverse jokes he could make about the two. When he was just outside the door, about to enter, he heard Kyo on the other side. He heard sobbing, and a small strangled whisper of his name. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. He didn't take any steps forward or backward, he just stood there. Kyo was crying? Yuki had never even seen the Cat shed a tear before, and he suspected that is pride had something to do with that, but this moment had shattered all he had ever known about the boy on the other side of that door.

Yuki's presence on the other side of the door was still unknown to Kyo, as he continued to sob, but getting louder instead of quieter. "Yuki! Don't…. Don't leave me…" When this begging reached Yuki's ears, he decided something had to be done about this. Though, he really wasn't sure if he should walk in on the Cat during this supposed to be private moment. Though another heart wrenching sob was all it took to send his reservation flying out the window. The door slammed open, and Kyo's head shot up out of his hands as it also slammed shut. "Yuki!" He gasped in shock, as he had though the mouse was still in the shower. Yuki said nothing as he crossed the room in a few quick strides, and opened his arms to engulf the red-head in front of him.

As his arms surrounded Kyo, he buried his head in his neck, as a show of affection. "I'm always here, Kyo. I won't ever leave you, unless you tell me too." Kyo's Ruby eyes widened considerably, as he shoved Yuki to an arm's length away.

"**Never** say those words again! You have no idea what I'm going through right now." The harshness of the words stabbed at Yuki, but he was still determined to get through to the boy."I want to know! Stop keeping me in the dark about everything, I really hate it."

The small space between Kyo's eyebrows wrinkled as the strange words escaped past Yuki's lips. "Then stop doing the same to me. Tell me how you know about the cage."

* * *

**Yuki's Recovery**

Hatori's hands were linked together as he studied the man across from him. "So, that was your first private interaction since that morning? Quite stressful if you ask me." Yuki's empty gaze scanned Hatori's face, searching for any sign he wasn't taking this seriously. He found no evidence to support his mental accusation. "It was stressful, and I got him to trust me, but not for very long."

Hatori looked again over Yuki, and seemed to notice all too well how exhausted he seemed. "Yuki, I think you've had enough for today. It's already past nine; we've been here for a few hours." Yuki's hair flew into the air along with his head, his face full of fear. His legs automatically carried him to his feet

"No! Not yet! There's more I have to tell you!" Hatori's mouth fell open slightly at the sudden, albeit shaky, determination that flooded the man's eyes.

"Alright. If that's the case, by all means continue."

* * *

**Yuki and Kyo's Story**

Yuki's heart began to beat faster. He didn't know? He had no idea that everyone knew about his death sentence? This was entirely new to the mouse, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. All he knew was, that to gain Kyo's trust, he had to tell him, no matter what the consequences may be. "Okay. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to go into a rage if I tell you." Yuki knew full well how Kyo's temper was, and didn't want him acting solely on instinct.

"Okay, just tell me."

Kyo was starting to get desperate, the conclusions his mind always made, and they had been haunting him since last night. Yuki took in a breath, and began, "You know how we have the Christmas party every year, right?" Yuki paused, and waiting for a nod, and continued once he got it. "Well, the year Kisa and Hiro turned eight, Akito made an announcement. He said, 'The Cat, who you all know is never allowed to join us, has a certain future I would like to tell you about.' He said you were going to be placed in a room with one wall missing, and a bamboo casing along the inside. It was your 'punishment' for being born the Cat."

Kyo's stare remained neutral, Kyo's gaze never leaving Yuki's, as if he was evaluating the truth in those words. After another minute of this, Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" Yuki seemed confused as he listened to the happy note in Kyo's voice.

"What do you mean? Were you expecting something worse?" Yuki asked. Kyo smiled at Yuki, who was taken aback by the gesture.

"Yeah, I really was! I thought maybe you asked Akito yourself or something, like you were going to leave me. Stupid, huh?" Yuki chuckled a bit before wrapping Kyo in his arms again.

"Stupid Cat. I would never leave you."

Kyo sighed happily, "Yeah, but I'm your Stupid Cat." Yuki smiled at the affection of the boy in his arms. This was a side of Kyo he didn't get to see very often, but adored when he did.

Then there was a knock at the door. Yuki rose to answer it, but Kyo pushed him down again and whispered, "How strange will it look to him if you answer my door?" Yuki caught on and nodded, then proceeded to shove him towards the door as it was knocked again. Kyo opened the door and found himself face-to-face with Shigure, who was looking slightly morbid. "Yeah? What do you want?" Kyo asked in his usual non caring voice.

"Akito wishes to speak with you in the morning. Hatori will be by around Nine to pick you up."

"_What?"_

Yuki felt his heart break when he heard these words, and anger flood his veins as Shigure walked away. Though he kept his duty to Kyo and remained silent till he was out of earshot. "Kyo, do you think he knows?" His partner's morbid nod gave him all the answer he needed. The last thing he needed was the Cat's next words.

"I think my 'punishment' has come a little early."

In that moment, the entire world froze, and Yuki's life was plunged once more into darkness. The last thing he recalled was hitting Kyo's bed, and if was remembering correctly, he also heard Kyo's voice calling his name in fear. Akito just had to find a way to ruin everything didn't he? They had just gotten together, and even got closer to each other, if possible. 'I really hate this,' was the last thought Yuki had before his mind went blank. A single word escaped his lips as darkness enveloped him.

"_Kyo…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Intense! I know, there is no way that this isn't a cliffhanger!**

**I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but six pages? WOOT! Please R&R! I really want some criticism on this chapter! Positive or negative, anything works! P.S. Thanks for putting up with my awful procrastination habits! It means a lot! I really am working hard on the next chapter, and I WILL NOT promise a release date this time... I tend to fail when I do that! ^^;**

**I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! Since my goal of finishing this by Christmas failed, my new goal is Valentines day! Wish me luck!!! ^_^  
**


	15. The Beginning of Nothing

_I am SOOOOOO very sorry to all the people that reviewed (and the lazy ones who didn't... not that I deserve it lol) who were not rewarded with this chapter!!!! I was so close to finishing this chapter, then I forgot about it.... I also got distracted by writing a new story! It's called **Dear Mother, With Love**. I actually renamed it, cuz the origional title was too long. Please read it! It's not yaoi like this one is, but I like it. Gonna try a new writing style in that story too, so please excuse the sporatic changes in my writing during that story.  
_

_But I apologize again, and please enjoy this chappie!  
_

* * *

**Yuki Chapter Fifteen**

The depth of the darkness that consumed Yuki was terrifying. 'Where am I? Kyo? What is this place?' Similar thoughts ran though his mind at a constant pace, and soon stopped all together. The eerie silence was deafening, and the lack of life was stunning. Then an image appeared before his eyes, which he had told himself must be closed. He saw himself and the room he and Akito had used to share. At the sight, his heart rose up to his throat, and he nearly choked on the fear that rippled through his small frame.

His eyes, had they really been that blank and empty? Was he really that unresponsive back then? Akito was yelling at him. Yuki couldn't hear the words, but he remembered the voice almost perfectly. That voice, so high in pitch, but at the same time dark and threatening. It was almost as if Akito was also yelling at himself, not just the mouse before him. This small detail did not stop his heart from pounding in his throat. Then, Akito's hand stretched out and made contact with Yuki's face. Before, Yuki had been on his knees, now he was sprawled out on the floor.

Never once did he shed tears in Akito's presence if he could help it. This incident included. As the customary rice paper sliding door slid shut behind Akito, the salty tears fell from his eyes. More often than not, he ended up having an asthma attack, but somehow, Hatori always knew when to check on him. Sometimes he hadn't been sure if that was what he wanted. Honestly, he never had been.

The strangest part of this small black out was the images he was seeing. They did not take up all of his surroundings as they normally would have, but instead only took a small fragment of his vision. He turned around to face the darkness behind him, but slowly it turned to another scene from his life. This time it was not Akito with him, but Kyo. That same bright flaming hair he had always known, and those eyes, burning with passion.

Kyo's face was contorted in anger, a look he had not seen for the longest time on the boys face. The most confusing part was that the look was aimed at him. The passionate fury was directed at Yuki, even in this frail state. "Kyo?" Yuki whispered the name, as if it were forbidden to be uttered by his lips, which in a way it used to be. Kyo's glare intensified at the sound of his name. "You wanna go, you damn rat? Do us all a favor and fuck off!" This was the first time in ages he had heard such harsh words thrown in his direction. All at once his heart was being bombarded by an onslaught of invisible daggers. The pain of Kyo's words shook him so harshly that he fell to his knees.

_"Yuki! Yuki, get up! Don't give in these dreams, they're not reality." _It was a small, slightly squeaky voice that began talking to the Rat-Cursed. "Who are you," Yuki asked from his place on the floor. "Do I know you?" The voice made a simple reply, _"You know me very well, Yuki"_ Then it hit him. He had heard stories of the spirits making visits, but he had never experienced it himself. He still remembered the day Haru told him about the Ox's visit. It had freaked him out so much he spent an entire week at Shigure's place. Of course, he still didn't know what was said between the two, for these kinds of appearances were sacred and yet feared, they were always kept quiet.

"The Rat Spirit," Yuki whispered softly. Then, a small grey mouse appeared in front of him. _"Yes," _The Rat replied, "_I am the Rat's Spirit. The one you were born to possess. Thank you for housing me so kindly, I am forever in your debt. There are, however, more pressing matters at hand." _Yuki nodded, for he completely understood that these 'pressing matters' had to do with him and his feelings for Kyo. _"Why do you love him?"_

This question, though expected, confused Yuki more than anything else. Why did he love Kyo? What was it about him that attracted Yuki to his fiery personality? "I think it's the way he acts towards the ones he loves, how shy he can be at times. It's how he acts the way you can really tell that this is the true Kyo Sohma. It's how worried he gets when he thinks I'm hurt. Or just how happy he is to see me smiling." Yuki blushed when he realized he had been rambling. The Rat Spirit only nodded in approval.

"_Now go save him." _

Before Yuki could even ask what this meant, he was plunged into darkness again, the Rat had faded away. Somehow, he knew he was about to wake up.

Violet eyes opened, and he saw the ceiling of Kyo's room, but after looking around, he discovered Kyo was nowhere to be found. He sat upright rather groggily, and looked towards the door. It was open, but barely. He moved to get off the bed, but heard paper crumple under him. When he stood, he looked back at the bed, and saw a piece of paper, slightly crumpled from his weight. His eyes scanned it before reading it, it was from Kyo.

Yuki-

Hatori came to pick me up. Off at the main house. Be back tonight. Save me some dinner unless it's got those nasty leeks you're always growing! See you tonight.

-Kyo

Yuki smiled, remembering one of the reasons he had given for liking Kyo. _"I think it's the way he acts towards the ones he loves." _He was going to have to tell him about the Rat visiting when he got back. He headed out of Kyo's room. He needed food, he was getting hungry. While on his way to the kitchen, he heard a light hum coming from the kitchen, and the sound of running water. Tohru was washing dishes. Yuki walked in calmly, and opened the fridge. Tohru paused to glance at him, and Yuki smiled in return. Tohru returned the gesture. "Are you hungry Yuki-Kun? I can make you something if you want." Yuki shook his head, "That's fine Honda-San. I'll just make myself a salad."

About half an hour later, there sat Yuki and Tohru at the table, Yuki had a bowl of nice hot soup. He had ended up burning his salad, without the help of the stove. Tohru was simply smiling, proud that she had been able to help Yuki after all. Yuki was eating peacefully, when he noticed that they were the only two at home. If Shigure was here he would have heard something coming from his study, but today there was nothing.

"Tohru? Where is everyone?"

* * *

**Yuki's Recovery**

The tears were slipping slowly down Yuki's face. His body slightly worn from the stress his more recent life had caused. Hatori only looked on, his body language was simply monotone. He uttered the single sentence he had repeated a million or so times since this therapy began. "Will you be alright?"

Yuki nodded and wiped his eyes, holding in the tears once more.

"Take me to Kyo!" Hatori shook his head. "You know I can't do that, Yuki." The older man stated. "I don't care. If you don't let me see him, I won't come here anymore…" Hatori's good eye widened in utter shock.

"But Yuki, You know the stress of not talking to anyone is too much for your body to handle. You'll die."

"If that's the case, then so be it."

* * *

_I was originally gonna have Tohru and Yuki's convo in this chappie, but decided, I NEEDED TO UPDATE!!!! So be happy, and This ending to the chappie plus the convo make an amazing cliffie lol_

_This is un edited, so bear with me... Gonna update this again later once its edited. =]  
_

_Ja ne_

_~Kasaki Kihoya~  
_


	16. Embracing Terror

_Damn... I ignored this story for awhile, huh? I am really sorry! I still have big plans for it, believe me, I've just been really overwhelmed with trying to graduate high school on time since I'm now a Junior(11th grade for those who don't know)! Plus, I turn 17 next week! Pretty bubbly, huh? (Sorry, got that from the book Pretties by Scott Westerfeld[good book btw]) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, especially since I'm writing this when I have school in like 7-8 hours... That and I have Geometry homework I'm supposed to be doin! _

_

* * *

_

**Yuki- Chapter Sixteen**

**Yuki's Recovery**

As Hatori was leading him through the Sohma Estate at well past midnight, Yuki was wondering how long it had taken him all those years ago to realize that Kyo wasn't coming home.

How could he have been so thick-headed as to not realize what was right in front of him? That dream about the rat spirit had been a sign.

One he totally ignored.

He still beat himself up for his idiocy years ago. The recklessness and simple-mindedness of being seventeen had cost him so much, and now, at the age of 20 he was paying his price in full. Or was he 21? These days, he seemed to be forgetting alot of things...

* * *

**Yuki and Kyo's Story**

Kyo was being led to Akito's room by one of the older maids that still worked at the Sohma estate. He aimlessly wondered how big this estate really was. The ancient looking rice paper doors had been kept in pristine condition since before Kyo had even been born, and as far as he knew, had never been replaced.

The shade of gray in the woman's hair caught his attention as well. Though not as bright and lively as Yuki's brilliant silver strands, it reminded him of the mouse whom he already missed. But as he got closer to the room of the one who so many called "God", he noticed chills running up and down his spine. Chills that sent goosebumps flying up his arms and down his legs.

Were these the feelings Yuki felt when he faced Akito? What about everyone else? Is this the feeling he so enviously tried to be a part of for so long? If so, what had he been thinking? Had his younger, adolescent mind been blind to the harsh iciness that Akito's presense brought? So many questions, and only so much time until he was face to face with Akito.

When the maid opened the last rice paper door, and motioned for him to enter, another rush of that icy feeling overwhelmed his senses. It was almost enough to send him to his knees.

"Hello, my dear Monster. I've missed you oh so much." Akito's Distant, yet commanding voice filled his mind with visions of his father. How his father's cutting words tore his heart to shreads, and left him empty and without cause. Without a reason to exist.

As soon as Kyo crossed into the threshold that was Akito's room, the door whiped shut. As amazing as it was that the door could handle the speed at the age it was, that fact was the last thing on the Cat's mind. And right now, his spirit was anything but fiery.

"H-hey... What's up?" Kyo tripped over the first word, but quickly recovered, trying not to let his fear allow his words to tremble.

"I've missed you Cat. You and your... Repulsiveness." Akito's cruel eyes glimmered with what little light found it's way into the room. As a smile played with his lips, his face seemed almost insane with the way it found pleasure in Kyo's anxiousness.

Kyo had to tear his eyes away before he could manage to form a new sentence. "Just tell me what you want. We both know you can't stand me, and want me out as soon as you can get me out." When Kyo finally dared to look at Akito once more, he was walking toward the Cat.

"Oh, my precious Monster, I don't want you out. In fact, you'll spand quite a bit of time here from now on." As Akito said this, he stretched his arm out, and his thin, skeleton-like hand stroked Kyo's face. The contact terrified Kyo to his very core, the chilling touch sending tremors through his nerves, almost causing him to jump in not shock, but pure horror.

A tear fled from Kyo's eyes, which were suddenly shut tight. "You can't do this... Y-you just can't. It's too early...!" And with his words, Akito's gentle touch suddenly became an earth shattering pain that made even his pain receptors scream in agony. He felt blood cover the lower half of his face, and even stain his chest and shirt. Akito's claw-like nails were tearing apart his cheeks. The pain that enveloped his mind allowed his knees to finally buckle and his body fell to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Hatori bursting in and saying his name.

"Tohru? Where is everyone?"

Yuki's innocent question echoed in the kitchen. Tohru froze, and could only stare at the spoonful of soup she had in her hand. Yuki instantly knew something was wrong.

"Tohru?"

The girl jumped. "I'm not supposed to tell you!" Tears fell from her eyes like streams, and she quickly rose from the table and ran to her room. What could be so important that Tohru couldn't tell her, and would also cry about. As far as he knew, the only thing she cried about was Kyo... But that couldn't be it. Kyo was going to be home soon.

* * *

**Yuki's Recovery**

The brisk, early morning air allowed goosebumps to fill every inch of exposed skin. The slight breeze letting his frizzy hair fly away ungracefully from his face.

Yuki knew he was falling apart, his health was quickly deteriorating. Not to the point where he needed to be hospitalized, but close. Some of his hair had fallen out, his skin waslimp and wheathered from the harsh weight-loss he had undergone from his lack of eating. His skin was also an unhealthy, nearly transluscent shade of white. His previously bright violet eyes were now half-lidded lavender voids.

Aside from all this, there was also the question of his mental health, which was in worse condition than his physical health.

The reason for this outdoor endeavor within the Sohma estate was to find Kyo. Kyo was the only reason the two were sneaking around so early in the morning. No one was allowed to see the imprisoned Cat, aside from the maid assigned to give Kyo his daily food and water.

They navigated arounded the trees, and carefully avoided loud twigs and leaves along the sides of the building. Their efforts, however, soon paid off. The outdoor wall of the Cat's room was now within sight. The extraordinarilly strong bamboo bars keeping the Cat caged in. Yuki ran when he saw this, the short distance almost throwing his into an asthma attack due to the apalling condition of his lungs.

In the far back cornor of the room, along with a tray with an empty plate, and a bare glass was a hardly visible figure. As Yuki's eyes adjusted, he could see overgrown tuffets of dull orange hair, but to his horror, the figure already looked dead. More than likely the same way he looked when he slept. Nonetheless, he made an effort to get the Cat's attention.

"Kyo...?" When no response came, he dared to be slightly louder. "Kyo...!" The cat stirred, so Yuki called his name a few more times. When the feline eyes finally opened and glanced over at him, they closed once more.

"Not again... Please... Leave me alone. No more..." The words that Kyo's now scratched and rough voice barely managed sent his body sliding along the wall to the floor, and he passed out once more.

* * *

_Okay... So, I'm still sorry it's been so long. But please continue to support me by sending reviews! The more reviews, the happier I am with this piece of work! Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! (=^_^=)_

_~Ja ne  
_


	17. Bitter Endings

_Oh…. My... Gosh… I really hope I still have some loyal readers…. It really has been a long, long time, huh? Well, for everyone who hasn't completely given up on me, this is going to be the last chapter! I know, I was hoping this story might last longer, but it really is about time I stop making people wait for the end of this story. Please, once you read this, let me know your feelings about how this story was. I probably won't be on much as a writer anymore, but I promise I will still write. Thanks for being such wonderful and loyal readers! :3_

* * *

**Yuki Chapter 17- Bitter Endings**

Yuki and Kyo's Story

His face was pressed against a cold hard surface. He knew he was on the ground, but he was freezing and horrifically weak. Every muscle in his body was sore, throbbing with a dull pain. But when he tried to move, each muscle cried with a sharp agonizing pain. Besides his muscles, his head also felt sore, and when he opened his eyes he realized he was lying in a small pool of blood. Part of it had dried on his face, particularly around his eye, but most of it was still damp.

So many questions were racing through his head at this moment. How long had he been in here and bleeding? Why had no one noticed? Had his injury been caused by the impact with this cold, unforgiving floor? Or by Akito, who always seemed to get enjoyment out of his pain? Yet, one thing was certain: He needed to somehow prevent the wound from getting worse. So Kyo fought through the jolts of discomfort, and stood up to look for a way to stop the bleeding. He knew it would be difficult, especially since his only light was that of a full moon. Leaning heavily against the wall behind him, his raised his hand and used his fingers to find the source of the blood. He cringed when he finally found it, the wound stung badly as his fingertips brushed the outline. The wound, although not very long seemed to be deep. Instinctively, he tore a strip of fabric off of his shirt, long enough to wrap around his head a few times and tied. The bleeding stopped quickly, but he felt light headed and decided to sit down.

Since his worries about his head were over, his thoughts drifted to those of Yuki, Tohru and Shigure. Did they miss him? In a way, although he always denied it in the past, he really did think of them as his family. Kyo especially wondered if Yuki would be alright. He knew Yuki would worry as soon he found out what happened, but would he be okay? Kyo was pretty sure Yuki had at least noticed he was missing by now, But he hadn't been put in here to just simply go missing. No, Akito put him in this cage to make him disappear entirely. Akito wanted the world to remember nothing of the zodiac's monster. Knowing this only made Kyo worry more about his future. Akito had Hatori, and Hatori knew how to wipe memories. Would Akito actually use Hatori to erase him from everyone's memories or just let his existence simply fade away?

A single tear slipped out and ran down his cheek, ultimately falling and landing on his torn shirt. Then another tear escaped, and soon his entire body was trembling from the tears he was trying to hold in. Quickly, his face became soaked and his eyes resembled waterfalls. Pure, raw emotion taking over. Kyo wanted to exist, he didn't want to disappear. If he disappeared now, what was the point of even living up to this point? What was the reason for his to even be born if everything he had done and said could be undone just like that? In the blink of an eye everything could be gone. Surely this was the absolute worst fate anyone could endure. And just because he had been born as the Cat of the zodiac he was destined to suffer this cruel twist of fate.

Meanwhile, Yuki was trying to hold Tohru while she cried. Unable to fully embrace her, he was restricted to simply holding her arm and patting her shoulder. He needed to calm her down, that way she might be able to tell him where Kyo had gone. Judging by the fact she started crying in the first place, she probably knew. And it was most likely nowhere that could be deemed good. Honestly, if he had the same attitude Kyo did when it came to respect he would leave Tohru here and just go looking himself, but his modest demeanor kept him from doing so. He couldn't just leave Tohru alone when she was as upset as she was.

"Tohru… You need to calm down…. Okay?" Yuki was trying his hardest to get her to at least stop crying. She'd been at this for a while now, and he was anxious to find Kyo. Tohru reached for his shirt, gripping it tightly, but continued to cry vigorously. Yuki sighed, but then removed the hand he had on her shoulder, and slammed it against the wall in frustration. The gesture shocked Tohru, and although tears still flowed from her eyes, she was staring in awe at Yuki. Yuki's hand was trembling slightly, but it didn't move from its place on the wall. He lifted his head to face Tohru and look her in the eyes.

"Tohru…." Yuki's face looked somewhat pained as he spoke.

"I'm sorry… I need to go. I have to find Kyo… I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, but I will find him. I can't lose the only person who ever made me feel so complete. I can't let him go just like that… He's more valuable than that." Yuki's hand finally slid off the wall, and he turned to leave until he heard Tohru speak.

"I'm sorry too… But Shigure said that no one would ever find him… Not even you, if you did spend your life searching… He said… He said Kyo was gone…. Forever." Tohru's voice shook quite hard, but somehow the words still escaped her lips. Immediately Yuki knew where Kyo was. And if legends were true, only God's most trusted would know where the Cat's Cage was located. Rumors about it circulated through the main house. Supposedly it was somewhere along the perimeter of the main house, but the landscapers would always deny seeing it. And every maid who went to look would always tire before getting even halfway around the estate. Despite this, Yuki knew there was only one maid who could possibly know where it was. He just didn't have the slightest clue as to which one…

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to track down anyone who knew where Kyo may be, Yuki was forced to accept the fact that the only possibility was to face Akito.

"Welcome home, Master Yuki." One of the younger maids greeted him upon his arrival at the main house awhile after leaving Shigure's. Yuki, however, ignored the young woman and bolted towards Akito's private rooms. All the while he tried to push back the feeling of not being able to take in enough air. When he arrived at the large double doors leading to Akito's rooms, he hesitated, fearing the God more than ever in this moment. When Yuki pushed the door open, he saw the silhouette of an almost sickly thin person sitting in a large window. This person turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Yuki. I know why you're here. But you won't find answers here."

Yuki's fear of facing Akito then ebbed away. "I will find Kyo! You're the only one who can tell me where he is." Akito laughed, slowly rising from the window sill. And then he was racing towards Yuki, and there was no escape from the physical abuse that followed. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

**Yuki's Recovery**

It took about 10 minutes for Kyo to come to again, and when he still saw Yuki's face, he was willing to admit that maybe this was real. Never before had his hallucinations survived him passing out. "So, you're really here, Yuki?" Yuki smiled, and nodded. Kyo lifted his hand to feel the other's hair, and when he noticed the coarseness of it he squinted slightly and took a closer look at the man. "You look terrible. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"How could I when they've been doing this to you?" Kyo sighed heavily, but was quickly thrown into a fit of bloody coughing. Yuki panicked, but was silenced when Kyo stopped and glared at him.

"Don't you dare worry about me. Worry about yourself because I'm gonna die soon Yuki. Hatori checked me out last week with Akito's permission, and he said I'm so malnourished and my immune system is so weak that I'll be lucky to live to the end of the month. Even if you take me away there's nothing anyone can do." Tears streamed down Yuki's pale and thinning face as he listened. How could anyone, even Akito, live with themselves knowing they did this to someone? Kyo deserved a full life just like everyone else. And then kyo went into another fit of coughing, but this time he started to wheeze. Yuki didn't panic this time.

Kyo then stopped breathing, and his coughing subsided. Seconds later his head fell to the side, and Yuki knew he was gone. Still silently crying, he lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching.

"We were doomed from the start, weren't we?"

* * *

_Thank you all again for reading _Yuki! _It means so much to me that people liked this story._

_About the ending, it was always supposed to end like this, but it was very rushed because I honestly just wanted to end this story so I could start a new one._ _This is probably my last story for Fruits Basket__, if you still want to read stories by me, i'll be writing for Fullmetal Alchemist for awhile._

_~ Ja ne everyone :D_


End file.
